I Just Want You Back
by Elle Werner
Summary: You think you've got perfection, and a second rips it all away. A confession, a kidnapping, and a rape. How do you rebuild a shattered, perfect world- more than once? Yuuram. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Want You Back**

Summary: You think you've got perfection, and a second rips it all away. A confession, a kidnapping, and a rape. How do you rebuild a shattered, perfect world- more than once? Yuuram. NOW BETA-READ BY THE CODEBREAKER AND REPOSTED :D

Rated: T

Warning: OOCness

**Thanks to my beta reader, THE CODEBREAKER!**

She had helped me do a good job! Now, you may read a new and improved story!

* * *

><p>Yuuri POV<p>

I was sitting in the garden, amongst Cheri-sama's gorgeous flowers. I looked in the direction of some Beautiful Wolframs and smiled to myself.

Lately, I had been having thoughts about Wolfram- mostly about how I was starting to see Wolfram in a new light. Yeah, I knew that I was already falling for that Little Lord Brat. Wolfram would kill me if he knew that…My moment of peace was quickly ruined by a familiar voice.

"Wimp! What are you doing over there?" It was Wolfram being his usual self.

I smiled at him and shrugged.

"Nothing Wolf. Just admiring these flowers."

Wolfram 'hmph'ed at me and asked, "Since when does a Wimp know how to admire a flower?"

I just shrugged again before speaking to him.

"Wolf, I want to tell something important this night. Meet me here after dinner. Could you please do so? " My voice was a bit serious and I felt nervous.

Wolfram looks at me worriedly and nodded. I guess he still worried that I wanted to break our engagement. Happily, it's not what he thought. Tonight, I'm going to tell Wolfram about my feelings. How I've loved him since a while ago. Tonight will be my best night. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Dinner tonight was silent all around.<p>

Wolfram was quiet and never spoke to anyone at all, including me. Everyone was worried and looked at us, but I just smiled my usual smile and continued eating. It's not like I want Wolfram to be sad, but I really couldn't tell him now. I only wanted the two of us there when I confessed my feelings. After my confession, I knew Wolfram would forget his sadness.

I went to the garden, waiting for my fiancé. After a while, I heard footsteps and looked up. Wolfram was coming. I smiled my usual smile and waited for him to come near me. He was quiet and I could see that he looked sad. It broke my heart, but I knew he would smile after this.

"Wolf," I said, trying to get his attention. Wolfram looked up to me.

"What, wimp?"

"I want to discuss our engagement with you." I took a deep breath and focused my eyes on Wolfram. He looked so vulnerable... Oh, how I wished I could hold him.

"What? Do you want to dissolve our engagement?" He couldn't hold his tears anymore and let them fall.

"Wolf, listen to me first-" I tried to talk.

"No! I don't want to! If you're trying to break it, you should not have proposed to me first." He started to cry harder.

"Wolf." I hugged him. Wolfram was shocked and startled. I hugged him tightly and whispered to his ear, "Listen…first, I don't want to dissolve our engagement, and second, I want you to know that I love you…"

Wolfram's eyes were wide, he pushed away from me and he looked at me in disbelief. I knew I needed to give him assurance, so I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just an innocent one, brushed between our lips.

At first he went stiff, then Wolfram started to relax and he hugged me back. Tears are still in his eyes when he asked me, "I love you too…but, Yuuri, since when did you fall in love with me? After all these times you always tried to ignore me or deny our engagement…" His tone saddened on the last sentence. Hearing him made me feel terrible.

I answered him.

"I realized my feelings 2 months ago. It's just… I didn't have enough courage to tell you that I loved you." I continued, "I still confused at first when I discovered my feelings and tried to deny it but I couldn't. The more I denied it, the more my heart hurt and the more I hurt you." It was my turn to cry, and I felt tears dwell at the brink of falling.

Wolfram looked at me and wiped away my tears before he started to look much more pleased than before and began knocking my head.

"Wimp! That's what you get for making me cry." He was back to his usual bratty attitude, even 'hmph'ing at me.

I started to laugh and grin, looking goofy. I gave him a peck on the cheek. Wolfram blushed and I smiled.

Our little peaceful time was interrupted by the sound of bushes rustling.

Wolfram instantly unsheathed his sword and stood in front of me to protect me.

From out of nowhere, five men appeared and started to attack us. Wolfram tried his best to protect me.

Suddenly, all five of them brought out stones that I recognized to be esoteric stones. Wolfram fell to his knees and I tried to help him but the esoteric stones made me weak. I wanted to "go Maou" but the effects of the stones were just too powerful. They made Wolfram unconscious and me unable to stand.

One of these five people took a hold of me and I slowly lost my consciousness. The last thing I saw was my fiancé's unconscious body.

"Wolfram," I muttered before falling into darkness.

My best night turned into my worst nightmare…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tainted**

Conrad and the others were worried when Wolfram was quiet during dinner. Conrad had sensed something was wrong between Yuuri and Wolfram…again. Curious, he covertly followed Wolfram to the garden and saw Yuuri there. He just watched as the two spoke to each other and saw Wolfram cry. Conrad wanted to go ask Yuuri what had happened but stopped abruptly when Yuuri pulled Wolfram into an embrace. Then, Yuuri leant towards Wolfram and kissed him. Figuring that everything was okay, Conrad left the two to their conversation, smiling.

After midnight and searching the pair's bedroom, he began to wonder where Wolfram and Yuuri were. Afraid that something bad might happen, Conrad ran to the garden. There he saw Wolfram, lying unconscious.

"Wolfram! Wolfram, what happened?" Conrad shook Wolfram hard, trying to wake him up.

"Nghh…" He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. His head still hurt.

"Wolfram what happened? Where is Heika?"

"Ah! Yuuri! Yuuri has been kidnapped!" Wolfram tried to stand but failed.

"Hold yourself, Wolfram, and what do you mean, 'Yuuri has been kidnapped?'"

"There were 5 people that suddenly attacked us. They used some powerful esoteric stones that made me unconscious so I failed to protect Yuuri…"

Wolfram was so ashamed with himself. He supposed to be Yuuri's protector and fiancé but he had failed him. Angry, Wolfram forced himself to stand up and vowed to find those kidnappers.

"Wolfram, you need to rest. I will tell Gwendal to send troops to find Heika." Conrad was trying to act as calm as possible, but Wolfram could see in his eyes that he was worried about Yuuri. Conrad helped Wolfram stand up and called for Gisela. After a brief argument, Wolfram was kept with the healer while Conrad went to Gwendal.

"Yuuri…please be safe."

…

"Conrad, what happened?" Gwendal's eyebrow twitched when Conrad opened his office door without knocking first. He noticed Günter but continued.

"I'm sorry, Gwendal, but this is important. Heika has been kidnapped."

"What do you mean by that?" Gwendal raised his eyebrow dangerously.

"What? Heikaaa…!" Gunter fainted dramatically from the shock.

"Five men with esoteric stones attacked His Majesty and Wolfram in the garden. Wolfram was only knocked out but Heika was kidnapped."

Gwendal twitched his eyebrow and a new wrinkle appeared on his forehead.

"When did this happen?"

"After dinner."

"Send our best troops to find Heika. We must act quickly because I think they have not yet left Shin Makoku. I will send a message to the dock guards and have them search for any suspicious people."

With that having been said, Conrad left Gwendal's office and commanded the soldiers.

Later, Conrad went to see Ulrike at Shinou's Temple. 'Maybe she knows where Heika is,' he thought as he rode his brown stallion.

…

Meanwhile, in the royal bedroom, Wolfram couldn't sleep. Of course, his head still hurt a little but he could still move. Even sinking into the bed couldn't stop him worrying about his fiancé.

'I can't just lie here in bed while Yuuri is in danger,' as he thought, Wolfram quickly get up from the bed and took his sword with him.

'I must save Yuuri! It's my fault that he was kidnapped…'

Slowly, Wolfram escaped the bedroom and went to the stables to get his white stallion.

'I don't know where that scum took Yuuri!' Remembering this sent Wolfram into a rage. If the kidnappers were here, they would have been burned to ashes by the fire wielder. Feeling his anger flare, Wolfram tried to act calm and think carefully.

'I should go to Shinou's temple and ask Ulrike,' he thought, riding as fast as he could to his destination.

….

_Somewhere in Shin Makoku._

The group of kidnappers slowly approached the dock, but seeing all the soldiers, they found a place to hide.

One of the kidnappers said, "So, what should we do now? Seems like the searching will not stop until the Maou is found."

"Nghhh! We were late! We shouldn't have stopped at the bar earlier!" His friend was angry.

The one who looked like the leader of the group just glared at both of them. Then, he looked at the Maou.

"We should hide at the old house that we found before we kidnapped the Maou," he instructed.

All of his men nodded their heads and moved to the hideout.

….

_Shinou's Temple._

"Geika…I suppose you already know what happened to Heika." Conrad had run into Murata on his way to the temple.

"Ahh… So you're here to ask Ulrike where Shibuya is, right?" He glasses glinted and he looked at me seriously.

"Yes," Conrad answered him.

"Ulrike, could you please locate Shibuya?"

"I understand, Geika."

She took her crystal ball and began to identify Yuuri's light. The light flickered and wasn't always bright.

"Heika is still in Shin Makoku and it seems like he is in the forest not far from the town."

"Thank you Geika, Ulrike." Conrad rushed to his stallion when he found Wolfram.

"Wolfram! What are you doing here? You should be resting!"

"No! I'm going to save Yuuri! I'm going to ask Ulrike where Yuuri is." Wolfram eyes were full with determination.

Conrad sighed at him.

"If that's what you want… I already asked Ulrike about Heika's whereabouts and I'm going there now. So, get on your horse and follow me."

Wolfram nodded and followed Conrad.

…...

_The kidnapper's hideout_

"Man! Their protection is just too good!" One of the men complained.

"Yeah! But it really was easy to infiltrate the castle."

"Hmm… Shin Makoku is a powerful country and their Maou has powerful majutsu." Their leader spoke.

"You're right…but we were right to bring the most powerful esoteric stones with us," agreed one of the kidnappers. One of their companions stayed silent and looked at the unconscious Maou.

"What should we do now?" the quiet one asked.

"I guess we should let the esoteric stones bind to the Maou so that he will never be able to free himself," replied one of the men.

"Just deal with it until we got back to Big Shimaron," his friend replied.

Their leader looked in the Maou's direction. 'He's kind of pretty for a boy. His sleeping face is just so…' His thought trailed off and he brought the Maou to one of the other rooms while his men looked at him.

"I have some matters to attend to." He signaled to his men to not interrupt him and to always stay in their guard.

"Oh… its looks like he's gonna do it," one of the men said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ya right! Well…he can't help it. That Maou is pretty for a man," replied his friend, laughing.

They heard a scream full of sorrow and pain.

"Wolfram…help me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Broken**

Conrad and Wolfram arrived at the hideout and tied their horses far away from the hideout. They approached the building quietly so none of the kidnappers would hear them. Conrad and Wolfram heard the kidnappers laughing and talking. Not wanting to waste time, Conrad rushed through the door, sword drawn and began to fight the men. Wolfram rushed to find Yuuri.

"Don't let him get to the Maou!" yelled their leader.

Wolfram, not wanting to repeat his earlier mistakes, summoned his fire and burned two of the kidnappers before they had the chance to use the esoteric stones on him.

Swords clashed, and with Conrad's skills, the kidnappers were easily defeated. That was until their leader decided to confront Conrad one to one.

The leader tried using the esoteric stones on Conrad but the there was no effect because Conrad was a half mazoku without elemental magic. After that failed, the leader resorted to his sword and began attacking Conrad.

Although his men were weak swordsmen, the leader was quite skilled. Their swords clashed. Conrad saw an opening and struck. The leader's sword spun into the air and Conrad placed his sword at the leader's neck.

"Surrender now. You have no chance for victory."

With that said, the leader gritted his teeth and placed his hands up. Conrad tied him up, along with the rest of the men.

Not long after that, the sound of horses could be heard from the outside of the old house.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was heading towards the room where Yuuri was held. He pushed open the door and gasped.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram quickly knelt next to Yuuri.

Yuuri had fainted after what had happened to him. He was lying on the floor, unclothed. There were bruises on his body and his face was pale.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Please open your eyes," Wolfram shook Yuuri slowly, not wanting to injure him more. However, Yuuri didn't stir and stayed still. Wolfram placed his finger on Yuuri's neck and sensed his pulse. It was still there and he let out a relieved sigh. Then, Wolfram wrapped Yuuri's body in his own coat and cloak.

"Yuuri…" His eyes were filled with tears.

"Wolfram! Did you find Heika?" Conrad said worriedly. He saw Wolfram crying.

"Wolfram? Is Heika alright?" Wolfram just nodded his head and lifted Yuuri up. Conrad looked around the messy room and deducted what had happened. Wolfram brought Yuuri out from the room followed by Conrad.

Wolfram placed Yuuri on his stallion carefully not to injure him. Wolfram mounted his horse and slowly and carefully headed back to Blood Pledge Castle. Conrad followed behind them.

.….

They arrived at the castle at dawn.

Conrad quickly summoned Gisela to treat the Maou. Yuuri was brought to the infirmary by Wolfram.

"Wolfram! Why are you here?" Gisela asked the blond, eyes narrow and suspicious.

"Forget about that! We need to treat Yuuri quickly!"

Gisela glanced at Yuuri and gasped.

"Quickly! Here, put him on the bed." Wolfram placed Yuuri carefully on the bed and stood to the side.

"What are you doing here? Go outside! I don't want you to interrupt the process!" Gisela shooed the rest of the occupants from the room.

Outside the room, Wolfram paced from left to the right. Conrad just leaned on the wall quietly. Günter and Gwendal arrived 5 minutes afterwards.

Günter was crying while saying, "Oh Heika…what am I supposed to do without you? Heika~! Please be safe…"

"So, how is Heika?" Gwendal asked Conrad.

"Still don't have news. We have to wait for Gisela." Gwendal nodded.

After waiting for about 15 minutes, Gisela strode out of the infirmary.

"Heika is stable now. You can go see him. Wolfram, are you injured anywhere?"

"I'm okay. I need to see Yuuri." With that said, Wolfram ignored the others and entered the room. Soon, the others followed him and Günter dashed towards his Heika.

On the bed, Yuuri had been bandaged properly and his bruises weren't visible. He was dressed as usual.

After a few minutes, Conrad persuaded the others to leave Heika and Wolfram alone, although he had to push Günter out. After everyone had left the room, Wolfram started talking to Yuuri.

"Yuuri," He caressed Yuuri's silky black hair. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" A single tear dropped from his eye.

"If only I were strong enough I would have been able to protect you from those bastards!" Clenching his fist tightly, Wolfram tried his hardest not to shed any tears but watching Yuuri in pain hurt him. 'I wish I could exchange this pain with you.' With that last thought, Wolfram fell asleep on the chair beside Yuuri's bed while holding his fiancé's hand. He afraid if he let go of that hand, he would lose Yuuri forever.

Yuuri had been asleep for two whole days and Wolfram had been Yuuri's side for all the time, watching his fiancé for any development. Yuuri had been transferred to their bedroom so that Wolfram could watch over him easier.

During those two days of unconsciousness, sometimes Yuuri would mumble something and cry. This made Wolfram worried. He tried to wake up the young Maou but to no avail. Watching this happen to his fiancé broke his heart. He didn't care if his brothers or mother saw him crying. It didn't matter anymore.

During the third day, the young Maou was still unconscious and Wolfram like usual stayed by his side.

"Yuuri…" He gripped his fiancé's hand.

At a sudden, the young Maou started to mumble something.

"Stop it…please…stop it" Yuuri winced a little and his grip on Wolfram's hand tightened.

"Yuuri…Yuuri wake up." Realization took Wolfram when he felt the grip on his hand.

"No…let me...go…" Tears started to fall from Yuuri's eyes.

"Yuuri…please wake up." Wolfram gripped Yuuri's hand and brushed away the tears using his other hand.

"Let me go…" Yuuri began to sob.

"Yuuri…Please just wake up…" Wolfram tried to wake his fiancé. 'Yuuri…please…it's really hurt me.' He shook the young Maou again with hope to take him away from that nightmare.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri suddenly opened his eyes slowly and the first things he saw were Wolfram's concerned emerald eyes. Still sobbing, Yuuri winced and looked at his surrounding. Wolfram was overjoyed but he looked towards Yuuri with full concern on his face.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri felt his voice sounded hoarse.

"Yuuri…are you okay? Do you want me to call Gisela?"

"No…I'm okay."

"That's good. You had a nightmare…you were crying. I was so scared…"

"…"

Yuuri remembered his nightmare and it scared him. He started to shiver at the thought. Wolfram noticed the silence and shivering from his fiancé. This really made him worried.

"Yuuri…are you really okay?"

"…"

"Tell me what it is worrying you."

"…"

"Yuuri…please" Wolfram tried to be patient, because he knew this whole ordeal is just too much for his fiancé, but he couldn't help if he didn't know what was wrong.

"…" Yuuri shook his head frantically and tears formed in his eyes once more.

"Yuuri…please Yuuri…it hurts me seeing you like this!" Seeing Yuuri scared and crying broke his heart. Looking at Wolfram's concerned and hurt face convinced Yuuri to talks about things that clouded his mind.

"I…I was…I was so scared" He sniffed a little. Wolfram let Yuuri continue without interrupting him but tightened his grip on his fiancé's hand, hoping he would give Yuuri some of his strength.

"I was so scared…I tried to be strong but…when that leader…he…he did…he did that …to me…I was devastated… I tried to fight him…but I'm not strong enough…"

Yuuri sobbed but continued his story.

"He…he touched me…I...I could feel…his hand touching me…every part…of me…I can still feel it n-now."

He sobbed again but made himself go on.

"I was frightened…I called for you…I tried to remember your face…Wolfram…I just hoped… by remembering your face… I could escape…reality."

"Yuuri…I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Wolfram cried with him.

"I'm sorry Yuuri… I couldn't help you… I'm really sorry."

"No. It's not your fault…I was just…so scared." The young Maou began to sob so hard he couldn't speak. Wolfram wrapped his arms around his fiancé's body and tightened the hug. The two boys held each other, one comforting and one scared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trauma**

It had been a week since the 'incident'. During the week, Blood Pledge Castle turned into a gloomy place without its cheerful king. Everyone, including soldiers and maids prayed for their king's safety and health. They all missed their beloved king.

Yuuri had been hiding in his bedroom, refusing to leave it. He also refused to talk to anyone other than Wolfram. The changes in the young Maou made everyone worried, especially those close to him.

Conrad tried to talk to Yuuri but didn't get an answer; instead, he shivered and wrapped his arms around his body as if he was protecting himself from something about to attack him. This really hurt Conrad even though he didn't show it. He just casually smiled his reassuring smile and hoped that Yuuri would talk to him eventually.

Gwendal, even though he showed no emotion, worried about his king.

Gunter had been wailing and crying, saying things like, 'His Majesty hates me!' or 'His Majesty has forgotten his loyal servant, Gunter!' This happened when Gunter received news that Yuuri had awakened from his sleep. Gunter, being his usual self, tried to hug the king but the young Maou stiffened and shook. Then, Yuuri started to cry and distanced himself from Gunter. Panicked about the king's unusual behavior, Gunter just stared, wide-eyed. Wolfram, on the other side of the room, quickly went over to his fiancé and started to calm him. Yuuri was still sobbing and shaking when Wolfram hugged him and whispered reassurance.

This whole ordeal had changed the way their king acted. The once cheerful, energetic and always-jump-into-trouble Heika had changed into an introverted, gloomy, sad and emotionally weak king. Everything that had happened traumatized the young king. He couldn't touch others, except for Wolfram or the bad memories will flood back.

Yuuri knew that everyone meant no harm to him as Wolfram said before but he couldn't help it. His body just reacted without his control, as much as his own emotion. He had the urge to shake and cry whenever somebody becomes close to him. He also stiffened whenever people touched him. That's why he preferred to stay in his room rather than going out before. He felt safer like that and Wolfram always accompanied him.

After making sure that Yuuri had slept, Wolfram kissed his forehead softly and quietly left the room. He walked towards Gwendal's office after receiving an request from a soldier.

Wolfram opened the door to Gwendal's office. Gunter, Conrad, and Gwendal already there, waiting for him.

"What's with the meeting?" asked Wolfram.

"It's about Heika." Gwendal motioned Wolfram to sit down.

"What about Yuuri? Did you find out anything about the kidnappers?" Wolfram asked again, after sitting down.

"Yes, we are going to discuss that after we talk about Heika's well-being." Conrad answered for his older brother.

Wolfram twitched a little at this. He knew eventually they would call for him to solve Yuuri's problem.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Since you are the only one who can get close to Heika, we want to know what actually happened to him." Gwendal asked with a frown.

"Wolfram…why did Heika act like that? Did he hate me, his loyal servant? Oh… Heika…" Gunter wailed. Gwendal twitched his eyebrow dangerously.

Wolfram eyed Conrad with a look that said, 'They didn't know what happened to Yuuri yet?' Conrad just shook his head and Wolfram sighed.

"I want to know what happened that night and I mean the whole incident." Gwendal, with his stern face, looked between Conrad and Wolfram.

Wolfram took a depth breath before speaking.

"Alright."

" Yuuri and I were walking in the garden and talking about ourselves. You don't need the details, right?" Wolfram looked at Gwendal with an eyebrow raised.

"No. Just proceed to the important part. I don't need to know about your private life."

"Okay. We were still talking to each other when five men came from the direction of the bushes and with esoteric stones. I unsheathed my sword and tried to protect Yuuri but failed." His face showed that he really regretted failing to protect his fiancé. Wolfram took a short breath before continuing his report.

"The esoteric stones they were using were not the common things. They were more powerful than usual. I fell unconscious the moment they directed the stones to me and they managed to kidnap Yuuri because even he was weakened by the stones. If not, he would be able to use his majutsu like when he was in human territory." Wolfram gritted his teeth, "After, Conrad and I found Yuuri with help from Ulrike. We managed to catch the kidnappers and save him. That's all."

"What happened when Heika was with the kidnappers? What brought upon his recent condition?" Gwendal knew that that was not the only things that had happened. If Heika had only been kidnapped, he would not act as he was. His previous incidents like being kidnapped and almost having been killed had not brought on anything like this. He turned to Conrad with questioning eyes.

"Wolfram." Conrad just smiled and reassured Wolfram that it was fine to tell the whole thing.

Wolfram looked at Conrad and took a very depth breath, again.

"Well the truth why Yuuri acts the way he is now is because–"

"What?" Gunter interfered.

"Gunter." Gwendal warned.

"Ah! Sorry." Gunter looked back at Wolfram.

"He's been raped." Wolfram eyed the room's occupants, waiting for their reactions.

Silence filled the meeting room for about a minute. Then, it was broken by Gwendal's voice.

"So, that explains his state now." Gwendal looked calm but if you looked carefully there were more wrinkles on his brow. Gunter eyes went wide and he froze. This unexpected answer has made him unable to think.

'It looks like he was traumatized by the incident. He shakes and cries whenever someone touches him,' Conrad thought, 'Even me, his godfather.'

"He only lets Wolfram be near him and he's locked himself in his room and refused to leave it."

"Bad memories tends to stay and they will affect his action," Gwendal concluded.

"Oh…Heikaaa~ I…I…I don't know that you were hurt that bad. Forgive this Gunter who selfishly thinks about his own self…" Gunter regained himself thus crying and wailing filled the room, as per usual.

"Who was it?" Gwendal asked suddenly.

"What?" Wolfram raised his eyebrow.

"Who did _that_ to him?" Gwendal tried not to raise his voice. He tried to control himself as not to show his anger. Even though he always scolded that young Maou, he never hated him. He only wanted to train Yuuri to be more responsible as a king, and seeing this young Maou's state worried him.

"It was the leader," Conrad answered.

Wolfram was very shocked to see his big brother actually show that much emotion towards Yuuri. Well, considering he's not on good terms with said Maou, it was bizarre. But still, he was glad that Gwendal actually worried about his fiancé. Gunter did also but he from the beginning had always 'loved' Yuuri. Wolfram twitched at his own word. 'Love'…Gunter's 'love' akin to worshipping his fiancé but he didn't actually care because he knew Gunter worried about Yuuri and he was glad. He also realized that every time Yuuri rejected Conrad, he could see beyond that smile he showed, and underneath it was a sad smile. He never showed it to anyone but Wolfram saw it. Even now.

"So, it was the leader." Gwendal's eyebrow twitched.

"Speaking of that bastard, why have they kidnapped Yuuri? What do they want?" Wolfram regained his usual tone.

"We already interrogated him but he didn't want to answer." Conrad answered this for Wolfram.

"What? How dare he! After what he did to Yuuri… I will let him know what hell is!" Wolfram had tried to keep himself calm during all this time but just hearing about that cocky bastard's attitude made him mad.

Gwendal coughed a little.

"I'm sorry. "

"Well we tried to interrogate his men. They said they were from Big Shimaron and it was King Belal's order."

"Belal? What does he want this time? Haven't we had enough of this nonsense?" Wolfram was still mad from the previous revelation.

"Wolfram," Gwendal warned him again.

Wolfram bit his lip until he tasted blood.

"It looks like Big Shimaron wanted to use Heika's majutsu and kill him after the final process." Gunter recovered from his dramatics and joined the conversation.

"What?" Wolfram was really, _really_ mad this time.

"But since we caught them before all of that could happen, they may not interfere with us for the time being," Gunter continued.

"So, we are not going to do anything to them?" Wolfram asked again.

"Yes. If possible, we would like to avoid war. With Heika's condition right now, it would only make things worse and we don't want his condition to become worse don't we?" Conrad explained all this to Wolfram so he could understand the decision.

Wolfram listened quietly after hearing about his fiancé. He also knew that his fiancé would not tolerate war, even if he were not in his current condition. But not being able to help Yuuri really made him feel useless. Wolfram had already failed to protect Yuuri and now he couldn't do anything to help him.

Conrad realized that Wolfram was once again blaming himself. So, he tried to let his brother know that it was not his fault.

"It's not your fault Wolfram. Heika being kidnapped and…_that _happening was not anyone's fault. You already been helpful to Yuuri by being by his side all this time and comforting him." He smiled and hoped Wolfram could see his point.

To Conrad's relief, Wolfram smiled and nodded his head slowly.

"Well, I hope that what happened to Yuuri will only be known between us. I don't want others to know about this," Wolfram said to everyone. He knew this was something private that Yuuri wouldn't like others to know about.

"We know that and Heika's condition shouldn't be leaked outside the castle. We don't know what Big Shimaron would do if they knew Maou's state. This matter will create big chaos if citizens and allies of Shin Makoku knew. So, we will keep quiet about all of this." Gwendal said this to answer his youngest brother's question.

"Thank you. " Wolfram smiled his soft smile.

"Well then, you are all dismissed" With that from Gwendal all the occupants of the room headed to where they should have been, bed. It was already 3 am. Wolfram headed to the Royal Chamber and hoped that Yuuri was sleep soundly. When he opened the door, he quickly headed to the bed and saw there was no one on it. Wolfram started to panic.

"Yuuri! Where are you?" he said and then heard a soft sobbing from the corner of their room. There, he saw Yuuri with his knees on his chest and his head between his knees. Wolfram quickly approached his fiancé.

"Yuuri…what's wrong?".

"Wolfram?" Yuuri held his head up so he could see Wolfram's figure.

"Yeah, it's me...What happened?" Again, he asked his fiancé.

"It's the dream," Yuuri was sobbing again.

"The same dream?" Wolfram closed the distance between them.

"Yes, but it felt so real." Then he cried and shivered.

Wolfram got on his knees and held Yuuri close to him. Hopefully he could help his fiancé forget the bad dream.

"It's okay…It's just a dream and I promise you I'll be by your side to protect you. Even from dreams." He kissed Yuuri's forehead and then, slowly, but tenderly, he kissed him on the lips while his thumbs wiped the tears off from his fiancé's face.

At first Yuuri stiffened when he felt other lips on his own and started to remember the bad memories. But with the feeling of a careful and tender kiss given by his fiancé, Yuuri slowly forgot about the pain and kissed him back.

Wolfram broke their kiss and smiled softly at his fiancé. This was their second kiss after Yuuri kissed him in the garden _that night_. He never thought Yuuri would be kissing him back. He had prepared himself had Yuuri rejected his kiss but he had not. Wolfram knew what Yuuri had said to him in the garden before the incident was real and he believed that Yuuri loved him more than what he knew.

He lifted up Yuuri bridal style, at first Yuuri squirmed in his arms but then he accepted it. Then, Wolfram brought Yuuri to their bed and placed him on his side of the bed. Wolfram changed from his uniform into his pink nightgown and climbed up the bed. Then he moved closer to Yuuri's side, placed his arms around his fiancé's torso, and held him close to his chest. Wolfram let himself rest for rest of the night and he smiled with the thought of his fiancé in his arms. Yuuri felt safe with his fiancé's arms around him and just let Wolfram hold him. That night, Yuuri never even dreamt.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Just Want You Back**

Summary: You think you've got perfection, and a second rips it all away. A confession, a kidnapping, and a rape. How do you rebuild a shattered, perfect world- more than once? Yuuram. NOW BETA-READ BY THE CODEBREAKER AND REPOSTED :D

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM and its characters.

Warning: OOCness

**Thanks to my beta reader, THE CODEBREAKER!**

She had helped me do a good job! Now, you may read a new and improved story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Recovering<p>

It had been one month since the incident and Yuuri was starting to get better. He was now able to leave his room and join the others in dining room. He had also started talking with the others. He no longer cried and shook when somebody got close to him. Conrad was so happy that he smiled more than usual and tried to start conversations with his godson. But he didn't force Yuuri, because he knew that he had just started to recover. Günter had the happiest day of his life when His Majesty started to talk to him again. When Yuuri was first started the conversion with Günter, he hugged His Majesty and cried loud enough for the whole castle to hear. However, Yuuri stiffened and shook. Even though he was not crying, Yuuri had still not fully recovered and couldn't accept people touching him. Wolfram realized this and removed his fiancé from Günter's hug. Günter cried repeatedly but he was very grateful for His Majesty's recovery. Gwendal was very relieved but he did not show it. Yuuri knew Gwendal cared for him when he asked for paperwork to sign but Gwendal told him to rest instead. The rest of the castle's occupants were relieved too. Their king could smile and this caused their day to be colorful again.

Yuuri was very thankful to Wolfram because his fiancé's touch had helped him overcome his trauma. Wolfram approached him slowly and never wanted to make him scared or take advantage of him. Wolfram always assured him that there was nothing to be scared of, and if he started to shake and cry Wolfram would hold him in his arms and kiss him. Thanks to that, Yuuri was having less nightmares and tended to forget about them. Sometimes, though, he would remember it because bad memories are not easy to forget.

Yuuri was in their bedroom when Wolfram entered. Wolfram saw his fiancé standing by the window and looking at the garden but his eyes seemed blank. He moved closer and stand to his fiancé's right.

"Yuuri?"

"Ah! Wolfram…what are you doing here? You don't have to train your troops?" Yuuri was shocked to see his fiancé by his side that morning.

"No, I took the day off and I want to accompany you," Wolfram smiled and answered him.

"Thanks, Wolf." Yuuri smiled back and focused his eyes on his beloved fiancé's face.

"What are you thinking?" Wolfram tilted his head to the right and looked into Yuuri's eyes.

"Umm… nothing. I just remembering that it's been a long time since I got home" Yuuri just stared back into those pair of emerald eyes.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"Not really…I'm happy being by your side and if possible I want to be back to normal because I don't want to worry my parents and Shori," Yuuri tried to reassure himself. He was scared to let his family know and he did not want to worry them. Shori would kill _that person_ if Yuuri told him and his parents might join him. Moreover, he was ashamed about the incident. Yuuri didn't want anyone else to know about it, especially his family.

"Are you sure Yuuri? They are your family. They should know about your well being." Wolfram saw fear and uncertainty in Yuuri's dark eyes.

"…"

"Yuuri?" Seeing as Yuuri did not answer his previous question, it made Wolfram worried.

"Ah…I'm sorry…I was just thinking…So, what are you going to do now?" Yuuri dropped the subject and he smiled at Wolfram. Wolfram saw that Yuuri didn't want to continue their previous conversation and didn't force him. So, he smiled and answered Yuuri.

"No…I also don't know. I just know I want to be by your side." Wolfram kissed his fiancé's right cheek. Yuuri blushed and a smile formed on his lips.

"Umm…" Yuuri muttered something.

"Yes Yuuri? What is it?" Wolfram raised a questioning brow.

"Umm…can we go out?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

"Out? Where?" Again, Wolfram raised his eyebrow.

"I just want to get out from the castle," Yuuri answered.

"Yuuri, it's dangerous for you to be out now," Wolfram replied.

"But I'm bored. I want to see the outside world and why I can't go out?" Yuuri was back to his stubborn self.

"As much as I would like to bring you outside, I cannot risk your life. Gwendal received a report saying that the lawless group is starting to cause trouble again. I've received an order from big brother to take care of you and not to let you out of the castle." Wolfram told Yuuri.

"But Wolf–" Yuuri tried to reason with him, but was interrupted.

"No Yuuri! No means no. How about we have lunch in the garden, just the two of us?" Wolfram tried to make his stubborn fiancé understand. He was happy that Yuuri had reverted to his old self but his stubbornness was irritating.

Yuuri pouted and then glared daggers at Wolfram. Wolfram ignored the glare and kissed him on the lips. Yuuri was shocked with Wolfram's sudden intrusion and blinked.

"Wolfram! It's not fair!" Yuuri retorted.

"What's not fair?" Wolfram smiled evilly at his fiancé's angry face. 'Yuuri's cute when he's angry.' He smiled again at the thought.

"You just want me to forget my request."

"No. What made you think that?"

"You kissed me." At this Yuuri blushed and saw Wolfram smirk.

"Aha! And why are you blushing Yuuri?" The blond Mazoku continued to teased his fiancé. How amusing.

"I…I was just…" Yuuri didn't know how to answer and he looked down on his feet to cover his red face.

'He really is cute. That blush…it makes me want to kiss him more.' Wolfram smiled and looked at his fiancé's flustered face. He took Yuuri's hand and walked out of the room.

"Wolfram? Where are we going?" Yuuri recovered from his flustered state.

"Just follow me."

"Okay."

A while later, they arrived in front of the kitchen's door. Yuuri looked at Wolfram and Wolfram just smiled at him. He entered the door and they were greeted by three maids, Doria, Lasagna, and Sangria. Wolfram requested something and they nodded. They vanished into the kitchen and a few minutes later, Doria returned to hand Wolfram a basket. Yuuri saw the three maids giggle and smile at him and Wolfram. He then realized that their hands were still clasped. He blushed at this and tried to let go of Wolfram's hand but he tightened his grip. Knowing the stubborn blond, Yuuri just sighed and let him be. Wolfram then dragged his fiancé to the garden and opened the basket, taking out a blanket. The blond soldier spread it over the grass below the huge tree, then sat down and pulled Yuuri with him.

"Wolfram?"

"Hm?"

"Were you planning this?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise…"

"Oh…thank you." Yuuri blushed at Wolfram's answer.

Wolfram then took out sandwiches, cakes, bread, meat, tea, and two cups from the basket. He handed a cup of tea to Yuuri.

"Here."

"Thank you, Wolf." Yuuri took the cup. "Are you the one who prepared all this?"

"I just made the sandwiches and tea. The rest of it I asked the maids to make," Wolfram answered him and looked at Yuuri. Yuuri understood what that look meant. He then took a sip of the tea that Wolfram made.

"Wow~ you certainly know how to brew tea. It's delicious." As Yuuri said this, he smiled warmly at Wolfram.

"Thank you, Yuuri. Here, take some of this sandwich." Wolfram smiled and blushed at the praise, and offered Yuuri his sandwich.

Yuuri took the sandwich and bit a little.

"So, what do you think? Is it good or bad?" Wolfram was eager to know what Yuuri thought. The blond really wanted his fiancé to praise him and say his sandwich tasted good.

"Well…" Yuuri stopped. He wanted to tease Wolfram, knowing his fiancé was not a patient person.

"What? Is it that bad?" Wolfram looked at Yuuri, waiting for the complaints to come.

"It's the first time I've eaten a sandwich this good." Yuuri smiled at his fiancé and twined Wolfram's fingers with his own. The fire wielder blushed and smiled.

At that precious moment, there was nothing but them- together, and happy. Wolfram took the chance to hold Yuuri closer to him and place his fiancé's head on his shoulder. Yuuri was startled at first and blushed furiously. Wolfram caressed Yuuri's silky black hair and enjoyed the smell of his fiancé's shampoo. Yuuri just let his head rest on Wolfram's shoulder. Yuuri never thought that he would ever fall in love with a boy, but now he was grateful to be with the beautiful demon.

"Thank you, Wolf." Yuuri turned his head to see Wolfram's face.

"For what?" Wolfram raised his eyebrow.

"For everything. For being beside me during this whole ordeal. For being my fiancé. For always staying with me. I'm grateful that I slapped you that day. I never thought that I would actually fall in love with you…but you're my first love and you'll be my last. I'll never forget you, Wolf, and if somehow I ever do, please remind me that I'm only yours." He said it in one breath and smiled. He'd never been romantic with anyone before…

"Wimp." Wolfram just wanted to tease his fiancé, but he was actually happy that Yuuri tried to be romantic.

"Wolf! You really know how to spoil a mood!" Yuuri whined at Wolfram.

"Oh…so, you're trying to be romantic here?" Wolfram just grinned.

Yuuri pouted at Wolfram, slightly irritated. Wolfram saw that and he kissed him on the cheek. Yuuri was blushing and a little mad.

"You really know how to distract me." Then, Yuuri kissed Wolfram on the lips. 'Wow… I never knew I was so bold,' Yuuri thought. Wolfram just smiled and blushed.

The pair were enjoying themselves like there would be no tomorrow. Unbeknownst to them, though, the whole castle was watching from afar. They were happy that their king was back to his old self and that they would be seeing a Royal Wedding soon. Conrad just smiled. He was happy because finally, his brother's love was being returned and his godson seemed in a good mood. From his office, Günter saw His Majesty kiss Little Lord Brat and cried, saying things like "His Majesty has lost his innocence to Little Lord Brat!" Gwendal's eyebrow twitched at Günter's wails and thanked Shinou that his mother and Anissina weren't present.

The Royal Couple spent the day talking to each other, and love blossomed quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Shinou's Temple.<em>

"It's a good thing that Shibuya seems to be himself again," The Great Sage said to Ulrike.

"Yes. It worried me when Yuuri Heika was not in his normal state, but his light seems to be back to normal," she replied.

"Sure…" Murata couldn't help thinking that this was all too perfect. He frowned a little.

"Geika…is there something that is making you worry?" Ulrike noticed his frown.

"Nah… it's nothing" Murata let it slide. 'Maybe I'm overreacting...

No one yet knew that once again misfortune would befall to their king.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Just Want You Back**

Summary: You think you've got perfection, and a second rips it all away. A confession, a kidnapping, and a rape. How do you rebuild a shattered, perfect world- more than once? Yuuram. NOW BETA-READ BY THE CODEBREAKER AND REPOSTED :D

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM and its characters.

Warning: OOCness

**Thanks to my beta reader, THE CODEBREAKER!**

**She had helped me do a good job! Now, you may read a new and improved story!**

**Also, a lot of thanks for the review!**

I changed the summary according to Cody (The Codebreaker) ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Another Misfortune<strong>

_King Belal's Castle, Big Shimaron._

King Belal was pacing.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

He was still angry that his previous plan to bring the Maou to his country had failed miserably, but now he had another idea. First, he wanted to use the Maou for his personal gain. But now, if he couldn't get him he'll just have to kill him. The thought of killing the Maou make him smile wickedly. He summoned his personal guard. 'Yes, I'll just have to kill the Maou and no one will oppose me;' He grinned at the thought.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Royal Chamber, Shin Makoku.<em>

"Wolfram, are you going already?" Yuuri eyed Wolfram, who was packing his things.

"Yes," Wolfram replied without looking him in the eye.

"Do you have to go _now_?" Yuuri don't want Wolfram to leave- not at all.

"Yes. It seems that the problems at the country's border are increasing." Wolfram still hadn't looked at Yuuri.

"Hmm…" Yuuri just looked at his fiancé.

"Why? Are you worried about me?" Wolfram noticed the insecurity in his fiancé's words. He walked to Yuuri and sat beside him on their bed.

"You promise that you'll be back safe and sound?" Yuuri asked Wolfram with worried look on his face.

"I will. Moreover, I'm not a wimp like you" Wolfram tried to assure Yuuri he would be fine, adding 'wimp' to tease him.

"I'm not a wimp! Besides, why can't I go with you?"

"You are the king, Yuuri. We can't risk your life. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, but still–" His words were cut off by the blond.

"No. You'll stay in the castle and wait for my return and I'll be back as soon as possible." Wolfram held his fiancé's hand tightly to reassure him.

"Umm…Okay…Take care, Wolf." Yuuri was still worried but trusted Wolfram's words.

"I will. Thank you, Yuuri. You take care too." Wolfram kissed him on the lips lightly and they headed to the castle's front gate to prepare for Wolfram's departure.

* * *

><p><em>Gwendal's office.<em>

"What actually happened in the border? Why are they suddenly causing trouble?" asked Gunter.

"I don't know. I already asked Yozak to investigate this." Gwendal was worried, and his frown deepened.

"What happened?" asked Gunter worriedly at Gwendal's sudden (well, deeper than usual) frown.

"Nothing…I can't conclude yet." As he said that, a pigeon with a letter arrived at his window. Gwendal opened the letter and his wrinkles multiplied. Gunter shot him a look.

"It's from Yozak."

"What did he write?" Gunter asked.

"The trouble at the border is being caused by Big Shimaron."

"How are they doing that?"

"It's seems that these people are from Big Shimaron and they're taking orders from King Belal." Gwendal explained, reading from the letter.

"What he is planning now?" Gunter was clutching his fist. Anger clouded his usually cheerful face.

"I don't know and I hope that it's not Heika, but we have to tighten our security just in case." Gwendal frowned again and looked at Gunter.

"I'll inform our soldiers to tighten the security in the castle." Gunter nodded to Gwendal and left the office to send the order.

* * *

><p>It was only one day after Wolfram left for his duty, and Yuuri was already bored to tears. He wanted to play catch with Conrad, but he had also gone to the border, a day before Wolfram's departure. Yuuri was took his daily lesson from Gunter and then signed paperwork until dinner.<p>

After dinner, Yuuri decided to sleep and forgot about his dull day. Tommorrow, he decided, I'll be outside this castle. He slept peacefully that night and dreamed of his fiancé.

It was morning of the next day, and Wolfram and Conrad were not yet back from their duty. Yuuri was still dreadfully bored. He was attending Gunter's lesson, like usual, and signing paperwork. Yuuri had asked Gwendal for the day off that afternoon to spend his time going outside the castle. Annoyingly, Gwendal wouldn't leave him alone and so Yuuri had soldiers following him. Gunter wanted to join His Majesty, but thankfully, his work had piled up on him.

Yuuri went down to the lake, accompanied by six guards; all of them excellent soldiers. Yuuri took his shoes and dipped his feet into the water, enjoying the chill of the lake water. The soldiers were guarding Yuuri from every side of him, preparing to protect their king from any attack. Yuuri tried to make them relax and join him but all the soldiers were Gwendal's men- all serious, all the time. Yuuri just sighed and walked to the forest near the lake.

"Heika, where are you going?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I just want to walk," Yuuri answered, bored with the seriousness of the soldiers.

"Lord von Voltaire ordered us not to let you go too far from the castle," answered another soldier.

"It's okay. I will never go too far." Yuuri smiled his innocent smile.

All the soldiers just sighed at the king's antics and followed him around.

Suddenly, a group of ten people attacked Yuuri's posse of seven. They used the esoteric stones so the Maou couldn't use his power. Yuuri's guard began to fight with the attackers. Three of the attackers turned towards Yuuri's direction and began chasing after him. Yuuri panicked while his guards tried their best to protect their king.

"Heika! Run!" one of his guards yelled at Yuuri.

"But…" Yuuri hesitated. He wanted to go Maou but failed. He wanted to protect his people, but he couldn't.

"Just Run! Go towards the castle!" The soldier continued to fight with one of the attackers. The soldiers tried their best to block the attackers from their king. Unfortunately, one of the attackers managed to get away and chased after Yuuri.

"Heika!" both of them shouted in Yuuri's direction. They wanted to protect their king but the two attackers kept them busy.

Yuuri ran away as fast as he could but as he ran through the forest, he got lost. He tried to remember the way to the castle, but he still was not familiar with the forest. He ran and ran until he found himself at a cliff. He looked back and he saw his attacker getting closer to him. Yuuri tried to go Maou but the attacker was still using the same esoteric stones on him. Yuuri forced himself and managed to go Maou but it only lasted a few seconds before he changed back. His attacker ran towards him and tried to land a last blow to kill him. However, Yuuri dodged it.

That was a mistake.

Time seemed to freeze as Yuuri's foot moved a little too far.

He couldn't move as he slipped off, terror dragging out the moment.

But in reality, he didn't even have time to scream before he had fallen completely off.

His attacker glanced down. No signs of life. He signaled to his companions, mission accomplished. They retreated from the fight. The soldiers didn't follow them- just let them go, for their first priority was their king's safety. They tracked his footprints and found them last on the edge of the cliff. Un-shown fear took over all of them.

"Riel and Helen, both of you go to the castle and report to Lord von Voltaire," commanded one of the soldiers, named Weisberg.

"The rest of us will try to find Heika." Riel and Helen nodded and set off towards the castle. Weisberg and his three companions went to the bottom of the cliff. They searched for their king but there was no trace of him at all. They continued searching at the nearby location with hope to find the young Maou.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuuri was being washed towards the end of the river. The flow of the river was so strong that Yuuri couldn't manage to go to the riverbank. He tried to shout for help, but it no use, as water just entered his mouth. The current smashed Yuuri's head a rock, rendering him unconscious. He was washed up at the end of the forest.<p>

There, at the end of the river, a young man with dark blue hair and violet eyes was looking for herbs. He walked towards the riverbank when he saw something like a trunk or maybe a person. Then he approached the 'thing' and found out that it was a person. Said person was wearing commoner's clothes and had brown hair. He gasped and reached for the pulse. He sighed in reliefs when he realized the person was still alive. He carried him towards the road and placed him into his carriage. He headed home to treat the young teen.

* * *

><p><em>Gwendal's office.<em>

Gwendal was signing paperwork when two of the soldiers that he had sent to protect the king opened his door with wounds on their bodies, breathing heavily. Gwendal stood up quickly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were being attacked while accompanying Heika," Riel answered.

"What about Heika?" Gwendal frowned.

"Heika was lost and three of us are still looking for him. We still don't know if Heika is safe or not," Helen reported.

Gwendal growled at this.

"We are very sorry, Sir. We failed to protect Heika." Both of them bowed their heads in shame.

"I'll inform the troops to find Heika. Helen will accompany me to wherever it was, and you, Riel, report this to Lord von Christ" Gwendal ordered and moved out through his office door with Helen behind him.

* * *

><p>Gwendal and Gunter arrived at the spot. They went down towards the river and saw the three of them still searching for their king.<p>

"How's your search?" Gwendal asked.

"Still no news, Sir." Weisberg saluted him. Gwendal frowned.

"All of you search for Heika. I want you all to look in all places, even underwater" Gwendal ordered and joined the search for the young Maou.

Gunter had brought Gisela with him just in case the Maou was to be found injured. She treated five of Yuuri's guards and told them to rest. Gunter also joined Gwendal in searching for his beloved king.

They searched for hours and still no one found the young Maou. It had already become night and rain made the search process very difficult. They stopped the search for a while and continued back early morning, when Murata came to find Gwendal and Gunter.

"Geika!" Gwendal and Gunter chorused.

"Shibuya lost?" His glasses glinted.

"Yes, and we still can't find any trace of him," Gwendal explained.

"Geika! Do you know where Heika is?" Gunter asked Murata.

"I'm sorry. I don't know, but Shibuya is still alive somewhere," Murata told them.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gwendal frowned at this.

"I cannot find his exact location but I can still feel his life force but it's too subtle. I guess he was somewhere near here before but maybe someone found him and brought him somewhere else. Don't worry, I can feel that he is safe," He explained.

"So, what should we do now?" Gunter asked.

"We better go back and continue searching tomorrow. Moreover, the soldiers are exhausted and need a good rest," Murata said.

Gwendal and Gunter just nodded and ordered the soldiers to prepare for going back.

'Shibuya… I should've warned you when I felt uneasy. I'm sorry.' Murata looked at the direction of the river and a glimpse of guilt filled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek at next chappie:<p>

**Chapter 7: Memory Lost (this is not beta read, but it will when I post it :D)**

"I… I don't know… my name" He replied and looked down on his lap. The young man realised that the young teen has amnesia. He forgot about who he was before. The young man then remembered that when he treated his wound he found out that the teen's head had a sign of being hit by something hard.

* * *

><p>Nah, I managed to update it TODAY! YEAHHH! Thanks to my Beta Reader, THE CODEBREAKER! She really helped me a lot. She should be asleep but she managed to finished this chapter for me. Wish you a sweet dreams~ :) *It's midnight at her place*<p>

She will be away for a few days. So, I hope you can wait for the next update for this story and The Modern Cinderella Story ;D

I wrote before that I will introduced my OC in this chapter but sorry it just a brief intro. Not so much description. The full introduction of my OC will be on the next chapter.

For my readers, please send me your reviews. It will help a lot :D


	7. Chapter 7

**I Just Want You Back**

Summary: You think you've got perfection, and a second rips it all away. A confession, a kidnapping, and a rape. How do you rebuild a shattered, perfect world- more than once? Yuuram. NOW BETA-READ BY THE CODEBREAKER AND REPOSTED :D

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM and its characters.

Warning: OOCness

**Thanks to my beta reader, THE CODEBREAKER! ;D**

**She really helped me a lot. I love how she portrayed the words. It makes my story sound much more beautiful. Ehehehe... :D  
><strong>

**I changed the summary according to Cody (The Codebreaker) ;D**

**Thanks for all the reviews. killerprincess112, Yumi-chan Hamano, and Aihime 195. I LOVE YOU ALL for your constant reviews! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Memory Lost<strong>

The boy on the bed looked to be seventeen in human years, though the owner of the house didn't know if he was demon or human. The wood cottage on Shin Makoku's outskirts had hosted the sleeping boy for four days. He'd never awoken, but his eyebrows had knit more than once in worry or confusion. The owner of the cottage, the young man who'd rescued the boy, watched over him, noticing things. The boy's soft brown hair had been dyed from its natural black- it had already begun to show. He was cute, despite the bruises on his face, obvious after the mud had been gently wiped away. The man at the bedside was excited about his guest, namely his black hair, and couldn't wait to see his eye color. Currently, the only double blacks in this world were the king and the great sage.

The man was startled when he heard a small moan escape from the sleeping boy's lips. The teen's eyelids fluttered open slowly. The man was utterly shocked. His houseguest was a rare double black. The two others had extremely powerful maryoku, but he didn't know about this one... His thought was interrupted by a cough.

"Ah! You're finally awake. Are you feeling okay?" The young man asked the teen, concern in his voice.

"Umm…I'm okay. Where is this?" He asked him. Now, the teen looked around him and the man next to him noticed the beautiful black color. The young man stared. He had never seen something so dark and beautiful at the same time.

"This is my house. I found you at the riverbank unconscious and wounded. So, I brought you back with me," he explained.

"Ohh…thank you" The teen smiled at him. The young man was taken back by that smile. It was just so beautiful and breathtaking.

"Where are you from? And what is your name?" The young man asked him.

"Uh… where am I from? My name…" he looked confused.

"What's wrong?" The young man asked him, sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"I…I don't know…my name," the dark-eyed boy replied and looked down on his lap. The young man then realized that the young teen must have lost his memory. He remembered that when he had treated the boy's wounds, he'd found evidence of a significant head injury.

"You don't remember anything about yourself?" he asked him again. The young teen looked him in the eyes and shook his head.

"I guess not…" The young man sighed but smiled afterwards.

"I guess you'll be staying with me for a while, then." The young man smiled to reassure the teen.

"Um…thank you. May I know your name?" The teen asked the young man.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gerard Werner. I live here alone and I sell herbs at market in the town. I found you when I was harvesting." He introduced himself completely.

The double black teen looked at the young man named Gerard in front of him. He had short, dark blue hair that shone. His eyes were violet colored and he had a clean face without a moustache or beard. He was quite handsome. He was tall, maybe about 182 cm (nearly 6 feet). He had broad shoulders and lean chest. He wasn't fat or too thin, more like in between, with some muscle.

"Hmm…" Gerard looked at the teen's remarkable eyes. "What should I call you?" He asked.

"I don't know" The young teen answered.

"How about I call you Richter?" Gerard asked the young teen.

"Rich…ter?" He asked.

"Is it hard to pronounce? I'll call you Rich for short then." Gerard smiled brightly. The young teen just nodded his head, agreeing.

"Ok, Rich! Now do you want to eat something? You must be very hungry, right?" He excitedly asked Richter.

"I guess so…" Then a loud growl could be heard from Richter's stomach. He was bowed his head, ashamed of it. Gerard just laughed at this and prepared the food.

* * *

><p>Gwendal's office.<p>

"Still no news regarding Heika?" Gwendal asked the soldier.

"I'm sorry, Lord von Voltaire. We couldn't find anything," he answered.

"Is that so… Report to me if you got any new information. You are dismissed," Gwendal ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the soldier saluted him before going out the door.

Gwendal sighed. His wrinkle was back on his forehead.

'I hope Heika can be found before Wolfram is back. He will be mad…'

* * *

><p>Border of Shin Makoku.<p>

Wolfram was in his tent when the message came and Conrad was thankful. If he had seen, there would be a fire to rival all others. He was shocked and worried about Yuuri but decided not to tell Wolfram until their duty was finished- or else they wouldn't be alive to have duty to finish.

That night, outside of the tent.

"It's almost time to go back to castle." Conrad stepped beside Wolfram and took his seat, looking at his youngest brother's figure.

"Yeah, looks like the problems are almost gone. The lawless groups seem to have decreased their activity. I wonder why…" Wolfram looked at the campfire.

"What?" Conrad asked.

"I meant why did they cause trouble, and then just suddenly stop?"

"Hmm…I do believe we will get the explanation from Gwendal later." Conrad also didn't know. In his letter, Gwendal had only written about their missing king and told them to go back to castle as soon as possible.

Wolfram was silently looking through the dancing fire.

"Wolfram?" Conrad was worried.

"Nothing…I'm just worried about Yuuri. What's that wimp doing right now?" Wolfram smiled as he said his fiancé's pet name. Conrad smiled though you could still see his troubled expression.

"Maybe we can go back tomorrow and let the soldiers handle this." Conrad smiled reassuring.

"Really? We can go back tomorrow?" Wolfram said excitedly and he looked at Conrad with hope on his face.

"Yes." Conrad smiled for real, but he was worried about breaking the news to his brother.

* * *

><p>Shinou's Temple.<p>

"Ulrike!" Murata called for Ulrike from the door to the Oracle Chamber.

"Yes, Geika?" She turned her head to the young boy.

"Can you find Shibuya?" He asked. His glasses glinted and his expression can't be read.

"I'm trying but there is heavy cloud that is covering Yuuri Heika's light." Ulrike frowned.

"What happened?" the sage asked.

"I don't know," Ulrike answered and shook her head. Murata fell silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"Hmm…Maybe he can't use his maryoku or doesn't know how to."

"What do you meant by he didn't know how to use his maryoku?" Ulrike asked Murata ,confused by the words.

"I'm not sure…there are many possibilities…" Murata answered while looking at the symbol of the great one.

'Shinou…what is the meaning of this?'

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek at next chapter:<strong><br>**

**Chapter 8: New Life (unbeta'd)  
><strong>

Gerard was back from his harvesting a little bit after the afternoon. He knocked the door but then realized maybe Richter still rest in his room and did not heard him knocking. He opened it with the key and saw the black-eyed teen sleep on his couch. He smiled at the scene. He placed all his things at the table and sat down near the teen. He observed the sleeping teen. The said teen chest raised and down slowly indicates he was in a deep slumber. His eyelashes fluttered with every breath he took and his lips… those lips looked so kissable. Gerard heart thumping and he leaned down to kiss those lips but stop when Richter groaned.

* * *

><p>Ehehe... So, what do you think of my OC? I want your opinion :D<p>

Maybe you all realized that my OC, Gerard Werner have same name as my id name. I have planned for this story before hand before I make an account. So, Werner is originally my OC's name and I took it from him and used it as my id name XD.

I hope I can get more reviews this time D: Those readers please drop your comments and critics. Review please! *I'll be sad if you read and placed my story on your alert but not reviewing*


	8. Chapter 8

**I Just Want You Back**

Summary: You think you've got perfection, and a second rips it all away. A confession, a kidnapping, and a rape. How do you rebuild a shattered, perfect world- more than once? Yuuram. NOW BETA-READ BY THE CODEBREAKER AND REPOSTED :D

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM and its characters.

Warning: OOCness

**Thanks to my beta reader, THE CODEBREAKER! ;D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, Yumi-chan Hamano, ****Aihime 195**, killerprincess112 **and fuzzycarrotfriends. **

**Anonymous review reply:**

****fuzzycarrotfriends**:** Thank you! I planned on make it into depressing story but if you thought that it was cute. I guess I'm failed XD LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: New Life<strong>

Morning had dawned on Shin Makoku, and Wolfram and Conrad were ready to depart for the castle.

"Have you finished packing?" Conrad asked his youngest brother.

"Yes," Wolfram answered.

"Then, let's go back to the castle." Conrad got on his brown stallion and waited for Wolfram.

Wolfram just nodded and mounted his horse. He started off towards the castle with Conrad following.

'Yuuri. I can't wait to see you,' Wolfram thought, smiling. He could already see his wimp's happy expression.

'Hmm… I better tell him when we arrive at the castle…' Conrad decided to tell Wolfram of Yuuri's disappearance when they arrived at the castle, unwilling to let his youngest brother's happy expression turn into a sad one.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Rich! It's already morning!" Gerard stormed through the door, shocking Richter.<p>

"Oh, Gerard… good morning." Richter rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Have you been sleeping well?" asked Gerard.

"Ah…yes, thank you for asking me." Rich answered. His eyes still had not fully opened.

"How do you feel? Does your head hurt?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Just a little. If I rest properly, it will be gone." Richter smiled reassuringly at Gerard. Gerard smiled back.

"Just rest, okay? I'll bring breakfast to your room later." He smiled and went out through the wooden door.

"Okay. Thank you," Richter answered.

Richter was alone in his room. He looked at his surroundings and got up from the bed. His head still hurt, but he just ignored it. Richter walked around the room, thinking about himself.

'What is my name? Where am I from? How did I end up like this? Why have I lost my memories?'

He tried to collect his memories but end up with nothing but darkness.

'Why can't I remember anything‽' He clenched his fist.

The boy stopped at the window. Looking through the glass, Richter stared at the world. He tried to remember his past, but it only added to his headache, and for some reason he felt empty in his heart, like something was missing – something very important. Richter felt miserable without knowing the reason. A tear fell down his cheek.

'Why?'

More tears fell down.

'Why do I feel like this?'

He heard the door to his room being opened, quickly wiped away the tears with his shirt, and smiled, trying to hide his feelings.

"Richter, are you awake?" Gerard opened the door all the way.

"Yes," Richter answered him. He walked slowly towards the bed and sat.

"I brought your breakfast." Gerard brought the tray to a small table near the bed. He looked into Richter's eyes and sensed that something was wrong – even if the black-eyed teen tried to cover it with a smiling face. He decided to let the teen eat before he interrogated him.

He watched Richter eat the breakfast he had brought. The black-eyed teen ate slowly and seemed lost in thought. Richter realized that Gerard had his eye on him but he decided to keep quiet. He finished his breakfast and started the conversation.

"Thank you, Gerard." He smiled.

"You're welcome. So, how's the food? Is it okay?" Gerard asked him.

"Don't worry. It's okay. Furthermore, I have no reason to complain. After all, you're the one who saved me and let me stay in your house." Richter smiled and looked Gerard in the eyes to convince him that he was happy. He continued to talk.

"Really… You don't have to worry about me."

"I was worried at first but now I'm happy because I have someone to talk to." Gerard smiled brightly at him.

"Why? Don't you have any friends or family?" Richter asked him.

"Well… I come from a village at the west of Shin Makoku. There was nothing left of it after the war. My entire family was killed and all of my friends, too. I left and came here. I sell herbs for my living expenses." He smiled a sad smile.

Richter had fallen silent.

"I'm sorry." He muttered it almost inaudibly, but Gerard caught it.

"Why?" The young man asked.

"I made you remember the painful past…" He looked down at his clean plate.

"It's okay. Beside, I have a new friend and that's enough for me." His sad face quickly changed into a bright one. He ruffled the teen's hair lightly to avoid from causing him pain. Richter smiled and blushed. 'He is so cute when he blushes.' Gerard smiled at the thought.

"So," Gerard said. He fidgeted a little.

"So?" Richter looked at the young man's face.

"Rich... You'll be my friend, right?" Gerard asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll be your friend. Moreover, you're the only one I know. Between, you already declared yourself as my friend earlier." Richter smiled at Gerard.

Gerard laughed at his new friend's answer.

"You're right. I'd declared myself as your friend before asking you." He stood up from his chair and took the empty tray with him. Richter wanted to help but he refused it saying things like 'You're still recovering.' Richter just pouted at him. Gerard laughed at the teen's antics.

'He looks so much better now. Maybe I should ask him later about his problems…' Gerard didn't want the young teen's cheerful mood gone. So, he decided to prolong his question.

"I'm going out to find herbs after this," he told Richter.

"Can I go with you?" He asked.

"No. You cannot." Gerard replied.

"But why?" He whined at Gerard.

"You're still recovering and I don't want you to hurt yourself again," Gerard explained with a smile on his face. Richter pouted and it made him look even cuter.

'He is quite stubborn and he really is a talkative one.' Gerard just shakes his head and told Richter to rest.

"Well… I may be back a little late. If you're hungry, you can get the food from the kitchen. I've cooked lunch." He smiled before he said his goodbye to the black-eyed teen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Blood Pledge Castle<p>

Wolfram and Conrad arrived at the castle front gate. Wolfram quickly dismounted from his white stallion and handed him to one of the soldiers before rushing to find his fiancé.

Conrad shook his head and decided to let Wolfram roam around before they had to report to Gwendal's office about the problems at the border and their biggest problem – thei missing king. Conrad quickly went to his oldest brother's office.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was looking for Yuuri in their shared bedroom but found no one there. He looked in the royal bathroom but Yuuri was nowhere to be found.

"Where is that wimp? Is he cheating on me again?" Wolfram lost his patience.

'Oh… Maybe he is in the office. Gwendal probably had him signing all that paperwork. Poor wimp.' Wolfram chuckled at his own thought, already imagining Yuuri groaning in protest.

"Well, he better be there." with that last said, Wolfram headed to Gwendal's office.

He reached the office in about eight minutes. He knocked on the door and, hearing an affirmative, entered. Wolfram saw Gwendal, Conrad, Günter, and Yozak waiting for him.

"Why are they here? Aren't only Conrad and I reporting about what happened in the border?" He eyed the room's occupants suspiciously before he realized that his wimpy fiancé wasn't in the room.

Conrad can saw where his youngest brother's eyes were focused- Yuuri's usual chair. He took a deep breath– ready for any question or outburst that came from the blonde firecracker.

"Where's Yuuri?" Wolfram asked the air. He can felt the tense environment around the room.

Gwendal had been informed by Conrad that Wolfram was still in the dark about what had happened to their king. He was looking at Conrad and Conrad took a deep breath again, bracing himself.

"Wolfram, I need to tell you something." Conrad turned serious and looked at his youngest brother. Wolfram could tell it was something bad from the tone. He nodded, ready to hear anything. Conrad noticed.

"Heik-Yuuri is missing." He glanced at Wolfram.

"What do you mean, Yuuri is missing?" Wolfram asked back. He still couldn't understand or believe it.

"He went missing a day after we went to the border."

"Wait! Are you serious?" Wolfram shouted at Conrad. Conrad fell silent. Gwendal sighed and spoke.

"Wolfram, calm down."

"Why? How could this happen? How can Yuuri be missing?" Wolfram looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let him away from the castle with all this happening. I assigned the soldiers to guard him but he was attacked and the guards failed to protect him. They were using the same esoteric stones. One of the attackers chased after him, he lost his footing on the cliff, and fell. His attackers assumed that he was dead–" Wolfram interrupted Gwendal.

"Wait! You didn't mean that…Yuuri…"

"No. He didn't die. He just fell down on the river. The soldiers tried to find him but failed."

"You mean he is still alive? But then, where is he?" Wolfram asked, his voice betraying fear and hope.

"Geika said he can feel Heika's life force but he can't locate him exactly," Gwendal continued. A sigh of relief could be heard from Wolfram. He slumped into his chair and shook. A tear formed in his eye, but Wolfram refused to let it fall. He had to be strong for the sake of his fiancé.

"There's still no news about him?" Wolfram asked.

"No. I've already sent troops to finds Heika but failed." Gwendal was relieved that his little brother didn't show his true emotions. 'Perhaps Heika's calmness has rubbed off on him.' He smiled a small smile.

"It means he's been missing for about a week." Conrad interjected.

"I'm going to find him." Wolfram decided.

"What? No. You don't have to," Gwendal said, starting to frown. 'I thought he'd matured a little but he's still overemotional,' he thought.

"Why? Why I can't find him? I'm his fiancé. I need to bring him back." He started to show his bratty side.

"Wolfram, we assigned the troops to search for Heika. We will get the news if Heika is found." Gwendal said again.

"But–" Wolfram retaliated.

"No. I will not compromise. Besides, we have another big problem," Gwendal said while rubbing his forehead.

"What is it?" Conrad interrupted. Gwendal shot a meaningful look at the orange haired spy. Yozak nodded and coughed a little.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now. Heika's disappearance and the problems at the border have been caused by Big Shimaron."

"What!" Wolfram interrupted again.

"From the information that I got, King Belal ordered people to cause trouble at the border to distract us. He had planned to kill Heika." Yozak explained.

"You mean…" Wolfram said.

"Yes. Everything that happened had been planned earlier by King Belal," Yozak concluded.

"Our biggest problem is what to do if they hear that Heika is alive. So, I want us to be ready. We also need to strengthen our castle's protection. Of course we will still continue with the search. Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"You can find Heika, but you must be careful not to blow your cover." Gwendal thought that he should be a little nice to his little brother.

"Really? I can find Yuuri?" Wolfram started to smile.

"Yes. But you need to rest first. You just got back." Gwendal's concern for his little brother showed through. Conrad smiled his infamous smile looking at his big brother's and little brother's acts.

"Thank you. I understand." Wolfram said.

"Then, you're all dismissed." Gwendal ordered.

* * *

><p>Shin Makoku's Outskirts<p>

Gerard came back from his harvesting a little bit after the afternoon. He opened the door with his key and saw the black-eyed teen sleep on the couch. He smiled at the scene. He placed all his things on the table and sat down near Richter. He observed the sleeping teen. His eyelashes fluttered with every breath he took and his lips… those lips looked so kissable. Gerard heart was thumping out loud and he leaned down to kiss those lips but stopped when Richter groaned.

'Well… he really is cute' He chuckled before he stopped and realized...'What the heck was I about to-'

"Mmm… Gerard? Are you just back home?" Richter said, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Eh? Ah! I just got home…" Gerard stuttered, and laughed to cover his nervous state.

"Ah… welcome back." Richter smiled.

Gerard smiled at the welcome from Richter. He stood and looked at the sleepy teen.

"Can I go with you when I got better?" Richter still hadn't given up asking. He just can't stay still in the house.

"Okay. You can but you must not go farther than me." Gerard said, giving his permission.

"Yeah! Thank you, Gerard!" He smiled and hugged Gerard like a little child. Gerard stiffened and blushed. His heart was pounding, again. He shook the feeling away and smiles.

"So, have you eaten lunch?" He asked Richter and Richter shook his head. "Then we better eat. I'm hungry. I'll prepare the lunch." Gerard went to the kitchen and prepared the lunch for the two of them, trying to forget everything on his mind.

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek on next chapter (unbeta'd):<p>

**Chapter 9: Another Fiancé?**

"So, I heard there is a new face in this market?" Wolfram asked while trying not to sound suspicious.

"Ah, yes! Lately, there is this boy whom following the young man who selling the herbs" The wife answered.

"So, how does he looks like?" Wolfram asked again.

"Well… he is quite handsome. Nah, I think he is more cute than handsome and that young man also handsome. I think they will make a perfect couple" the wife answered with a dreamy look on her face. Wolfram twitched his face after hearing that.

~~~~~skip~skip~skip~skip~~~~~

"W-What?" Wolfram eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped. Not believing what he had heard.

'Yuuri has another fiancé?'

* * *

><p>Whew~! At last I update it! So, do you like this chapter? <strong>Please read and review~<strong>Tell me your comments, I'll really appreciate that! ^^ And I would love to hear it!

**The update will take long time**. Since, Cody is so busy right now. I'm sorry but please be patient with us :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews, Yumi-chan Hamano and Aihime195.**

**Here Chapter 9, enjoy~!  
><strong>

**This story is beta'ed by The Codebreaker**

**Disclaimer: No. KKM is not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Another Fiancé?<strong>

It was another depressing day. Wolfram went to town to search if anyone had found a boy answering to Yuuri's description. Unfortunately for Wolfram, no one had seen him.

"Ugh! Where did he go? That wimp!" Wolfram growled, frustrated with the result. 'He better be safe. He's such a wimp to need my protection.'

"Your Excellency!" One of his soldiers called.

"What?" Wolfram looked back.

"Someone here has seen a boy matching Heika's description," he reported.

"Where are these people?" Wolfram jolted at the new information.

"They're at the fruit stall. Apparently, they are the merchants from human country," he replied.

Wolfram and his soldiers headed there, hoping to get some information regarding his wimpy fiancé. He approached the fruit stall and casually asked about the boy.

"So, I heard there is a new face in this market?" Wolfram asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Ah, yes! Lately, there is a boy who follows the young man selling herbs," the wife answered.

"How does he look?"

"He is quite cute. Those two would make a perfect couple," the wife answered with a dreamy look on her face. Wolfram flinched.

"Dear, he is asking about the boy." said the husband.

"But they really look like a couple. The young man seems protective towards the boy. Ah! Sorry! About the boy, he has brown hair and brown eyes," she explained. 'Sounds like Yuuri' Wolfram thought.

"When are they coming back?" Wolfram almost lost his patience with all the wife's comments. He gritted his teeth so that he would not yell at the older woman.

"Hmm… I usually see them everyday but there are times when they don't come, they always come during morning together, never leave each other's side." Wolfram excused himself from hearing about the 'perfect couple' concerning his unfaithful fiancé.

'That wimp! Here I'm worried about him and he's cheating on me with that damn guy!'

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

"Gerard! Are you awake yet?" Richter knocked on Gerard's bedroom door. When he heard no response from the other side of the door, he entered the room only to see Gerard sleeping peacefully on his bed. He yanked the blanket and opened the window.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Gerard just growled and covered his eyes from the light. "Rich, it's still early."

"No. It's not. You already promised me to bring me with you today to the market. So, wake up!" Richter shook the bed vigorously so that Gerard won't be able to go back to sleep.

"Alright, alright! Stop shaking the bed. I'm up." Gerard groaned and yawned loudly, showing that he still sleepy.

"Okay. I'll prepare breakfast. So, go take a shower and come to eat afterwards." Richter smiled victoriously.

Today breakfast was bacon and eggs with hot tea. Richter was at the dining table when Gerard come and sat down.

"You know what, Rich?"

"What?" Richter was munching on his bacon.

"You're really…" Gerard looked at Richter's face and sighed.

"Huh?" he tilted his head cutely to one side.

Looking at Richter's cute face made Gerard stopped. His heart was always pounding when he saw Rich's cute face or his dazzling smile. Gerard shook those feelings away and reminded himself that Richter was just a boy and he still didn't know much about him. What if he already had someone else and what if…just thinking about the possibilities made his heart ache. At first, Gerard didn't know why his heart pounded when he saw Richter's smile but as the days went on, he realized that he had already fallen for the black-haired boy.

"Nothing. Just eat your breakfast. We don't want you to run away from here without any energy," he said.

"Gerard, why are you smiling?" Richter asked him with mouth full of food. Gerard chuckled at seeing him. Richter just blinked his eyes, confused.

"It's nothing. Finish your breakfast and after this we'll go to market," Gerard said, drinking his tea.

* * *

><p>The Royal Family was having breakfast. Only three of them were there, since Anissina and Celi-sama were still away and Conrad was on another mission. Today, breakfast was pancakes with strawberry syrup, bacon, eggs, cheese and orange juice. They were discussing what Wolfram had reported to Gwendal yesterday.<p>

"Are you really sure that boy is Heika?" Gunter asked.

"I'm pretty sure that is him," Wolfram answered.

"What makes you say that?"

"The description fits, and I've got a gut feeling."

"I'll be going after breakfast with my troops to bring him back"

"Okay. I would prefer if you go with Conrad but…" Gwendal answered with concern in his voice. If that boy was not their Heika, they would surely be disappointed and his little brother will be the one who suffered the most.

Wolfram had been depressed since Yuuri had gone missing. He had been looking for Yuuri since he got back from the border and every time he came back from the search empty handed, he stayed in Royal Bedroom to have a proper breakfast, lunch and dinner. Today was an exception. Wolfram was anxious, but he was somewhat sure that today he would finally find his fiancé and bring him back. He ate his breakfast and decided that he would wait for him at the market.

"It can't be helped. I know Conrad will be happy if he sees Yuuri," Wolfram answered nonchalantly. Gwendal only grunted. They continued their breakfast in silence.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was waiting for Yuuri alone, dressed in his peasant clothes at a shop that had a view of the herb-seller's currently empty stall. He waited patiently but that turned out to be quite difficult. Wolfram was trying to imagined what would he say the first thing he see his fiancé. Maybe he could resort to violence as his wimpy fiancé left him and their family without any news.<p>

As he thought about the possible answers from his fiancé, Wolfram saw a couple of a dark blue haired young demon and…his fiancé! That was Yuuri, Wolfram knew it, even with his disguise. He watched them a few seconds and saw that Yuuri was cheerful and seemed very close to that young demon. Wolfram was furious when he saw Yuuri talking and chatting happily with that handsome young demon. He could see the man liked his Yuuri, and not in a 'just friends' way. He didn't want to admit it, but the dark blue haired guy was quite handsome and Yuuri was so cute beside him. His beautiful, cute and wimpy fiancé. Wolfram was jealous. His eyebrow twitched dangerously. How dare he! He would not let that man have his fiancé.

No.

Never.

He then remembered the talk he had with the older woman and her husband at the market yesterday, saying that they were a couple. Remembering that, Wolfram couldn't hold in his fury anymore and stomped across the street towards his cheating fiancé. When Wolfram got close to the stall, he shouted his fiancé's name.

"Yuuri!"

Both of the men were shocked and at the same time turned their head towards Wolfram. They were stunned at the sudden shout. Wolfram stopped in front of the stall. Gerard and Richter were dumbstruck as said blond demon stopped and looked at Richter.

"W-What?" Richter stuttered.

"You wimp! How dare you cheat on me!" Wolfram let out his rage.

"Huh?" He blinked once, confused.

"Don't you try to find any excuses when I caught you red handed!"

"Umm…" Richter was tried to say something but was cut off by Wolfram.

"What? And who is this guy?" He pointed his finger at Gerard and glared. Gerard winced and looked at Wolfram as if he had grown two heads.

"Umm… Sir, could you please hear me out first?" Richter said. Wolfram twitched when Richter called him 'Sir'.

"Why are you calling me Sir, Yuuri? I'm your fiancé!" Wolfram almost lost his cool when the next words from Gerard put him off.

Gerard, who got his composure answered and quite annoyed when Wolfram just lashed out at them. He draped his arms over Richter's shoulders protectively and possessively.

"Excuse me, Sir. He is not this person Yuuri. He is my fiancé, Richter."

Richter's eyes went wide and he just stayed still like a stone.

"W-What?" Wolfram eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

'Yuuri has another fiancé?'

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek on next chapter:<p>

**Chapter 10: The Truth**

"What do you mean by that? I'm your fiancé!" Wolfram almost cried at Richter constant rejection. Richter, seeing Wolfram on the brink of tears moved forward to him and wiped away the tears from his eyes. He didn't know nor does he understand it. He just wanted the beautiful face in front of him to smile. Wolfram was stunned at Richter sudden moves. His emerald green eyes went wide.

~~~~~ skip. skip. skip. ~~~~~

_Gerard love confession for Yuuri._

"I'm serious. I mean, I didn't felt like that when we just knew each other but as the days go, I can't deny the feelings inside of my heart. I love you Richter" Gerard told it in one breath and he did it. Richter just fell silent, again, and he looked at Gerard with expression that can't be read.

* * *

><p>Okay, until next time. Sorry~! *bowed head in shame* It's been more than one month. We had been quite busy and hope readers can wait for us.<p>

Anyway, Please do read and review. I'll thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your review! Yumi-chan Hamano, Aihime195 and killerprincess112 :D**

**Warning: unbeta'd, OOCness**

**Enjoy Chapter 10! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Truth<strong>

Wolfram was still regaining himself from his earlier shocked.

"What are you saying? This person's name is Richter?" Wolfram couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Yes. He is not Yuuri" Gerard calmly explaining to the blond demon in front of him while his arms still not leaving Richter.

Wolfram, who still couldn't believe words from Gerard, looked into Richter's eyes and asked him.

"You wimp! What are you planning, Yuuri? Stop playing this sick game"

"I'm really not Yuuri and as I said my name is Richter" Richter looked into Wolfram's eyes and out of sudden a longing feelings washed all over him. Somehow, somewhere, he knew this blond demon. But he couldn't be sure. Richter squirmed in Gerard's arms, feeling uneasy. Gerard noticed that and let go off his arms.

"Richter? Are you okay?" Gerard asked as he saw pain in Richter's face. Wolfram looked at his fiancé, worried about his wellbeing and annoyed when Gerard was calling his fiancé, Richter.

"I'm okay" he answered and smiled his goofy smile. Gerard's heart fluttered while Wolfram heart was hurting when he saw his fiancé smiled at the other guy – he was very sure that Richter was indeed Yuuri.

"I'm sorry, Sir but I don't know you" Richter tried to smooth talk Wolfram.

"What do you mean by that? I'm your fiancé!" Wolfram almost cried at Richter constant rejection. Richter, seeing Wolfram on the brink of tears moved forward to him and wiped away the tears from his eyes. He didn't know nor does he understand it. He just wanted the beautiful face in front of him to smile. Wolfram was stunned at Richter sudden moves. His emerald green eyes went wide.

"I don't want to see your tears. Would you smile for me?" Richter smiled softly at Wolfram. They stared at each other. Gerard just watched all of that with pain in his heart. He never saw him smile like that before. This was the first time. Gerard somehow felt a tinge of jealousy inside his heart.

"I'm really _really_ sorry, Sir. We're busy now and there are peoples who watch over us" Gerard said and broken the magic moments between Wolfram and Richter.

"I'm sorry. Umm… Mr?" Richter spoke and broken the silent that fell between them.

"Wolfram" Wolfram still blushed from the sudden act from Richter just a moment ago.

"Yes, Wolfram. I would like to be your friend if you're okay with it. Now, we're quite busy and there are customers. You can stay beside me if you want to" he said and smiled softly, again.

"I can?" Wolfram asked looking at Richter and Gerard. Richter turned his head towards Gerard and pleaded.

"Please, Gerard… Wolfram can stay here, right? He will not disturb us" he showed him his puppy eyes and Gerard melted. Wolfram twitched his eyebrow.

'Grrr… That wimp! How dare he show that guy his smile? Did he want to flirt with him?'

"Okay…He can but he need to stay silence and sit at that chair" while pointed at the chair next to him. If he could, he wouldn't want this blond demon neared _his_ Richter.

* * *

><p>Wolfram sat at the side watching Richter selling herbs. He still didn't give up and he will prove that boy was certainly his fiancé.<p>

His Yuuri was selling the herbs. Calling for the customers. Like the Yuuri before he lost memory, Yuuri managed to attracted many peoples and Gerard was as good as Yuuri. Wolfram watched them from aside and could saw that Gerard always blushed everytime Yuuri's hand touched him unintentionally. Wolfram just bit his lips, until he tasted blood. If it were the old Yuuri, he would grab him by hand now and accused him of cheating. He still not understands what made Yuuri the way he was now and how could he acted like he didn't know Wolfram. He needed to know! Maybe he could ask Yuuri, himself, later.

After a few hours, their herbs were sold out. It sold much faster today, because of a certain blond. Even though, he just sat silently at the side. Richter looked at Wolfram's direction.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" Richter asked noticing frown on Wolfram's beautiful face.

"Why?"

"It's just you're frowning" still cared for his 'new-found-friend'.

"Nothing. Hey, Yuuri?" Wolfram decided to call his fiancé, Yuuri, not his new name, Richter.

"Mmm?" he knew that asking the blond demon to call his own name just as hard as getting that blond to be Gerard's friend.

"Are you okay? I mean, earlier you seemed in pain?" he asked.

"Oh that, actually my amne–" Richter's words being cut off by Gerard's cough.

"Now, we have finish and we need to go back home. Sir, if you wouldn't mind, please excuses us" Gerard sent a glare at Wolfram. He didn't want Wolfram to know Richter current state, in this case, amnesia.

Wolfram wanted to go with them but he knew that impossible with the glares he got. But he had a nice idea. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuri"

"Okay, then good bye"

Wolfram watched until they were nearly gone and followed from their behind using his soldier's skills and went unnoticed. They got in the carriage and Wolfram got his white stallion and followed them from a very far distance. After it seemed, one hour riding, they arrived at small wooden house. Wolfram found a hiding place at the forest near the house. He looked at the two men. They _were_ really closed. A burning rage filled inside Wolfram. He remained quiet. Who knows what will happen to the forest if he let his magic, burned all of this.

After the two entered the house, Wolfram stealthily walked towards the house and stopped near the window, to hear the conversation. Maybe he could get information regarding Richter or his Yuuri. From what he could saw, Gerard didn't want Richter to spoke the matter to him.

"Ahh~ today's sale was good! Thanks to Wolfram!" Richter said without knowing the said blond near the window he leaned on.

"Yeah. Thanks to him" Gerard answered nonchalantly.

Richter put off his wig and contact lens, Wolfram could saw, double black. There, it was the full evidence this Richter was definitely his fiancé. No one had that beautiful black hair and those large crystal clear black eyes.

"Rich, only in a house you may let out your black eyes and hair. It's dangerous if peoples know that you are double black. Double blacks are rare and they got high price on market" Gerard said while looking at Richter with concerned.

Richter pouted and crossed his arms.

"But… I don't like those wig and contact lens, they're itchy"

"You have to tolerate that. It's the only way of protecting your identity. Only king and the great sage are double black in this country. Though, we still don't know your identity cause of your amnesia" Gerard said, to remind Richter, his current state.

"Maybe, I'm the king" Richter joked.

"It's impossible, I didn't heard any news that the king went missing and the king will not act childish like you" Gerard just chuckled and shook his head at Richter's confession.

"Then, I'm the great sage" this time, Richter mimicked a serious face. Gerard laughed out loud at Richter's antics. He laughed until soon it were joined by the black haired teen.

* * *

><p>Wolfram, whom was hiding outside the window, gasped when he knew the whole truth about his fiancé. 'Then, the fact that Yuuri didn't remember me is because he has amnesia', Wolfram let out a sighed, relief that his said fiancé was not <em>really<em> forgetting him.

'Then, what about the fact that Yuuri is engaged to this man? Did he love him? He is my fiancé and still would be. I'll make sure that' Wolfram clenched his fist hard.

'What should I do now?' Wolfram tried to think, the possible way to get back to Yuuri without Gerard's interference. He would like to appeared in front of them and claiming that Richter was indeed Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi, 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku and fiancé of his, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. But the way he dressed right now will not convince them and probably, they would call him crazy. He also didn't have any prove except that double black features to ground his reason. He decided to go back to the castle and report to Gwendal and possibly ask the Great Sage some opinion.

He moved slowly and quietly from the window to the forest and got his white stallion. He rode his stallion as fast as he could. So, he could reach the castle in a faster way.

* * *

><p>Blood Pledge Castle.<p>

A knocked on Gwendal's office door.

"Enter" he commanded.

"Aniue, I have a matter to discuss about Yuuri" Wolfram said as he entered the room.

"Hmm... so is _that_ him?" he looked at his baby brother.

"Yes. I have proven it. But he seemed didn't remember anything" Wolfram continued.

"So, that's the reason we cannot identify his exact location" Murata appeared from behind the door with his glasses glinted mysteriously.

"Geika!" Wolfram and Gwendal said in unison.

"AH! Wolfram! I heard you're back from meeting Heika!" Gunter pushed towards the door.

"So, you had found Bocchan" Yozak also decided to entered the scene.

Now, there are five peoples in the office. Gwendal just rubbed his forehead from sudden headache caused by many peoples just burst into his office. His wrinkles multiplied. He then sighed and mentioned to all of them to take their place. Wolfram still stood in front of Gwendal, in the middle of the office, with four of them at either side of the wall.

"So, could you please tell us, Wolfram?" Gwendal asked.

"Like I said before I had found Yuuri but at certain circumstances I cannot bring him back" he said.

"What! What is the nonsense you're talking about Wolfram?" Gunter interrupted. A frown marred his beautiful face.

"Gunter, please… let him finish first" Gwendal said. Gunter shut his mouth and stayed silent.

"Apparently, Yuuri has lost his memory and don't even remember his own name. He lives in the house at the outskirts of Shin Makoku. He is now known as Richter and lives alone with this guy called, Gerard. He helped him sell herbs at the market and that's how I found him. He declared me as his friend." Wolfram explained.

"Friend?" Gunter and Yozak said in unison. Gwendal just frowned and Murata glasses glinted.

"It's only because I can't tell him that I'm his fiancé!" Wolfram fumed. He felt like the two of them mocked him.

"But why? Didn't you always act like a brat? How come you can let his Majesty stay at that place alone with a guy?" Gunter asked innocently.

"What do you mean by that?" Wolfram's eyebrow twitched and he growled. He stood in front of Gunter and grabbed his uniform's collar. Gunter gasped and fear could be seen from his face. Gwendal stood up and slammed his hands on the table, shocked all the people in the room.

"Wolfram stops! Gunter you too!" Gwendal warned. Wolfram let go of his hand and snorted while crossing his arms over his chest. Gunter chose a wise decision by stood far from the Little Lord Brat.

"Hmm... so that's what happened." All eyes fell upon the great sage.

"What do you mean, Geika?" Gunter asked, worriedly.

"Shibuya maybe lost his memory when he tried to run away from his chaser and fell into the river from the cliff. His head might be hit on something hard and left him with amnesia. That's why I could sense his presence but lost it when Shibuya was left unconscious. That amnesia makes it bad and he didn't know how to use his maryoku, thus left it dormant in his body. Even with Ulrike's crystal ball, his light had been covered by heavy clouds" Murata explained while looking at the room's occupants.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yozak asked.

"I'm planning on come back tomorrow to the market and wearing my uniform. So, I can convince Yuuri and his friend, that he is indeed the king of this kingdom and my fiancé" Wolfram looked at Gwendal, asking for permission.

Gwendal sighed. He knew whatever he says would not discourage Wolfram from what he already planned. "You can go but we will also come with you. We don't want others to harm Heika again".

Wolfram smiled and nodded, he satisfied with that and went back to his and Yuuri's room.

'Tomorrow I'm not going to let you go anymore, Yuuri. You're mine. Not anyone else. I'll make you remember me even if I have to wait a year for you to regain your memory back'

That night, Wolfram slept soundly and he dreamed of his fiancé. It's been a long time, since he had a good sleep.

* * *

><p>Night at outskirts of Shin Makoku.<p>

Richter helped washing the dishes after they finished dinner. They then sat in the living room. Gerard had been restless since after they came back from market and Richter noticed it.

"Gerard, is something wrong?" he asked him.

"Umm…can I ask you something?" Gerard quietly spoke. Nervous about what he was going to tell Richter.

"Yes. You may ask me anything" Richter looked back at those violet eyes.

"Did you love that guy?" The dark blue haired demon stopped and blushed.

"Love? That guy?" Richter asked, confused.

"It's about that blond demon, Wolfram? Did you love him?" he asked, again. This time with determination in his eyes.

Richter blushed when Gerard mentioned Wolfram. "I don't know but it felt like I've known him from somewhere" his heart was telling him that he longed to see Wolfram again and to feel him. To ease him when he was sad and hurt.

"What if he is someone you knew before you lost your memory?" Gerard asked.

"I-I don't know…" Richter lowered his head.

"But he did called you, Yuuri" Gerard was feeling restless again and he was scared if they knew each other. Will Richter or maybe Yuuri left him? And would he be alone again?

Richter just kept silent and he eyes still locked to the wooden floor. No word was escape from his mouth.

A silence filled the house and it made Gerard uneasy. He decided that he would talk about what he had been thinking since their early conversation.

"Hmm… you know, when I told you about... you being my fiancé" Gerard blushed and looked down on his feet. He found that his feet have something interesting on them. Gerard blushed hard when he remembering about what he had said and how possessive of him towards Richter.

"Oh that…" Richter laughed nervously. He then looked into Gerard's eyes.

"Are you serious?" Richter's innocent face looked towards Gerard. Gerard felt nervous and he wanted to tell him everything what he felt about it to the teen in front of him.

"I'm serious. I mean, I didn't felt like that when we just knew each other but as the days went by, I can't deny the feelings inside of my heart. I love you Richter" Gerard told in one breath and he blushed afterwards. Richter just fell silent, again, and he looked at Gerard with expression that can't be read.

"I… I appreciate your feeling. But I don't know if I love you, Gerard. I just don't know" Richter lowered down his head in shame. He didn't know if he love Gerard or not but he liked him as a friend. Then, Richter felt hand on his chin and tilt his head up. A pair of violet eyes stared into his black eyes.

"You know what… I love you but I'll not force you to love me. It's just… I want you to know that I love you" he said it softly, didn't want to scare the black haired teen. As he spoke, he looked deep into those black eyes. No matter how many times he looked at them, it still intriguing him. His eyes then trailing down at those lips, he wanted to kiss them - everytime he looked at those soft pink lips. Gerard leaned closer and closer, then stopped, realizing of his action. 'What I'm doing? How I should tell him about this?' his mind tried to find any excuses for his act. He coughed a little and stood up.

"Okay. Then, go to sleep. We need to go to the market at early morning" Gerard tried to be his usual self to cover his red face. 'I… I confessed my feelings and I almost kissed him, again' he blushed and let go of Richter's chin.

Richter still shocked at Gerard sudden action, stiffen. He blushed and focused his gaze on anything but Gerard's face.

"Okay, good night, Gerard" Richter was still blushing, walked quickly to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek at next chapter:<p>

**Chapter 11: Wolfram vs. Gerard**

'Hmph! You try to make me jealous, huh? Just wait till Yuuri remember that I'm his fiancé' Wolfram smiled smugly and he locked eyes with Gerard, sending him challenging glares.

Gerard flinched at Wolfram's confidence and he unconsciously removed his hand from Richter's and clenched his fist. 'Brat!'

Richter realized when Gerard moved his hand from him. He looked towards Gerard and saw him looking at Wolfram's direction. Both of them seemed to having mind war. Richter could see Wolfram smirking and Gerard frowning.

'Hmm… I wonder what is going on between these two' Richter thought and he slightly worried if these two would cause some troubles later.

~~~~~~~~~~~skip. skip. skip. skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolfram stood in front of the door to his and Yuuri's shared bedroom. When he was going to open the door, he heard some of the words coming from inside of the room.

_"Rich… can… can I hug you?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"I promise, I'll not do anything funny" _

_"Then, if you promise… I think it's okay"_

Wolfram's body shook with anger and fear.

'No! Yuuri will not fall for that guy! That fiancé thing was not true!'

He tightened his hold on the door's knob and opened it slowly – without making a single noise. There, he saw his fiancé, Yuuri, hugged the young demon with violet eyes. Wolfram seemed forget to breathe for a moment and stared at them.

"Yuuri"

A single drop of tears escaped from his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~! I update it! Hmm... nothing much to say. Is Gerard finally capture Yuuri's heart? and is Yuuri really can't remember his past? Are Wolfram and Yuuri going to break their engagement?<strong>

**I'm going to abandon the beta-read. So, there will be grammatical errors starting this chapter.  
><strong>

**Like always, please R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your review, Yumi-chan Hamano, Miyuki Meiru and killerprincess112~! **

**Warning: unbeta'd, OOCness!**

**Enjoy chapter 11! XD**

**Reminder: I'm not going to beta-proof this upcoming chapters. Sorry for grammatical or spelling **mistakes. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Wolfram vs. Gerard<strong>

Wolfram and his companions were riding their stallions with a carriage ready for Maou. They didn't bring Ao together with them. Even if Wolfram did throw some tantrums because he said they didn't need the carriage because Yuuri would ride with him. But Gunter insisted that they bring it with them because he worried for His Highness and he could not go with them. As always, Gwendal had made Gunter stayed at the castle because no one was going to look after the castle, since Anissina and Lady Celi was gone. There were still soldiers and maids but no higher authorities were present.

They reached the market and Wolfram saw Richter and Gerard already at the stall. They approached them and left their carriage and stallions at someplace safe. Wolfram was leading them to the herb stall.

"Yuuri!" he called.

Richter's face lit up upon seeing Wolfram. Soon, it changed to shock when Wolfram came with many peoples and one of them, had a scary face. He also realized that Wolfram wore more dignified clothes and brought a sword with him, he looked handsome, just like a prince. Meanwhile, Gerard was afraid, on what had these Lords came to his stalls and he was utterly shocked to saw that blond demon was actually one of those Lords.

"Wolfram! I'm happy you come to see me again. But what's with all of this?" Richter said and his eyes wandered to a group of demons.

"Me too. Oh… I've some business here" Wolfram said seriously. Richter frowned and looked at the people behind Wolfram. He saw that scary looking man looked at him and he was frowning. There also a man wearing casual clothes with bright orange hair and ocean blue eyes. Looking at him like he was a display in some sort of exhibition!

"Umm... What is it?" He was looking from Wolfram and Gerard, scared and confused.

"What is this all about my Lords?" Gerard asked formally, not feeling comfortable with the entire situation.

"We will discuss this at the castle. I hope both of you didn't mind if we borrow your precious time" Gwendal said.

"C-Castle?" Gerard and Richter said in unison.

"Yes, castle. Come with us now" Gwendal brought the two of them, to the Royal Carriage. Wolfram stayed with them in the carriage, while, Gwendal and Yozak riding their stallions. Wolfram's white stallion was brought by Gwendal while he was riding his own. Wolfram had made a fuss to stay with his fiancé to prevent Yuuri from cheating with _that_ guy.

* * *

><p>Inside a Royal Carriage.<p>

"Wolfram, what is the meaning of this?" Richter asked, while Gerard eyed him from his side. Wolfram sat in front of those two. He wanted to sit next to Yuuri, but Gerard had beaten him to it. Wolfram growled in frustration.

"What is it?" he asked, again. Confused with a sudden growl from Wolfram. Wolfram turned his face and he smiled though Richter could saw his corner of lips was twitched.

"You will find out when we arrive at the castle" Wolfram smiled at Richter or Yuuri. He then looked at Gerard and smiled arrogantly, with satisfied expression written all over his face.

Gerard didn't like the look that the blond demon gave him. It was mocking him. Gerard shifted closer to Richter and he placed his hand on Richter's, reassured him that nothing would go wrong. Richter smiled and he nodded understanding. Gerard smiled and looked at Wolfram. Meanwhile, Wolfram was fumed and he wanted to burn Gerard right now! But his consciousness prevented him from doing that. Just wait till they get to the castle and explained the whole things to them. Wolfram then smirked. Gerard noticed and he gritted his teeth.

'Hmph! You try to make me jealous, huh? Just wait till Yuuri remember that I'm his fiancé' Wolfram smiled smugly and he locked eyes with Gerard, sending him challenging glares.

Gerard flinched at Wolfram's confidence and he unconsciously removed his hand from Richter's and clenched his fist. 'Brat!'

Richter realized when Gerard moved his hand from him. He looked towards Gerard and saw him looking at Wolfram's direction. Both of them seemed to having mind war. Richter could see Wolfram was smirking and Gerard was frowning.

'Hmm… I wonder what is going on between these two' Richter thought and he slightly worried if these two would cause some troubles later.

* * *

><p>A journey to the castle took about fifteen minutes. The carriage stopped and both, Richter and Gerard looked out from the window – awed with the big castle. Wolfram just smiled at Yuuri's antics. Then, they went out from the carriage.<p>

Richter looked at his surrounding and noticed the feelings of nostalgic inside his heart. He felt all the eyes from the castle's occupants were directed towards him. He looked at them and smiled. The people looked relief and they all bowed at him – respectably.

'Why? Why are they acting like I'm a king or an important person?'

Richter wondered and he looked at Gerard. Gerard also had the same puzzled expression on his face and confused at everything that happened now. He then looked at Wolfram and Wolfram smiled at him, muttered something like, 'It's going to be okay' to reassured him. The young teen smiled back and nodded even though his heart beating nervously.

Gwendal spotted Darcascos and asked the bald soldier to get Gisela and they will be heading to the royal chamber.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the occasion?" Richter's asked, bewilderment was shown on his face.<p>

"Hmm… it will have to wait after Gisela finish checking on your body" Wolfram said.

As Wolfram finished speaking, a blur of lavender hair was spotted and in a second, Yuuri was bear hugged by him.

"Oh! Heika~~! How I missed you so much~!"

"I… can't… breathe…" Richter spoke and he was almost blue when Gerard pulled him from the lavender haired advisor and teacher while, glaring at Gunter. But Gunter ignored him and tried to fling himself on His Majesty once again.

"Heika~~! Where have you been this whole time? I was devastated to not be able to see your majestic appearance~" Gunter started to cry and wailing.

"Who're you? And why are you calling Richter, Heika?" Gerard asked, not liking the proximity between the lavender haired demon and _his_ Richter. Gunter stopped crying and his eyes were wide opened.

Richter looked at a shock Gunter and he seemed too familiar with his face but couldn't make it. His eyes showed the confusion being treated like someone important.

"Hmm… I'm sorry but who're you?" Richter asked the same question with Gerard.

"Heika? What do you mean? Do you not remembering your loyal advisor, Gunter?" Gunter started to sniff and threatened to cry again.

Richter was panicked and he quickly came close to Gunter and assured him not to cry, "Ah! No! It's not what I mean… I can't remember anything and I got amnesia"

"Amnesia? Why? Why Heika has amnesia?" Gunter stopped sniffing and he looked confused – though Wolfram had explained before. He looked at Wolfram and Wolfram just shrugged his shoulders.

A green haired healer came into the room and all eyes were on her. She was wearing a white military healer uniform and her haired was braided. She walked towards Richter and bowed her head, while smiling.

"Heika… how do you feel?" she asked him politely. She had been informed before that their Maou had lost his memory and didn't remember even a single little thing.

Richter still confused with the whole situation, looked at her eyes, "Hmm… I'm Richter and I feel good… Seriously, why all of you keep calling me, Heika?"

Gisela just smiled and she nodded her head. She asked the young double black to lie on the bed and placed her palms on his head. Examining his condition. A green glow formed from her palms and Richter's felt his head lighter. A few minutes past and the all the room's occupants waiting anxiously. Especially Wolfram. He was worried and hoped that his fiancé's memory will be back and they could be together again.

'Shinou... Please, makes Yuuri remember himself.' Wolfram prayed silently.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the result?" Gwendal asked the green haired healer after they were out from royal bedroom and left Yuuri with Gerard there. Wolfram resisted at first when they wanted to let Yuuri stayed with Gerard but Gerard was the only person who Yuuri known and trusted – right now. So, it was inevitable. Furthermore, he couldn't stay with Yuuri because he <em>really<em> wanted to hear the result from the examination.

"Hm… Heika is definitely has an amnesia. He couldn't remember his memories and it's seems his maryoku remain dormant in his body."

"Is he going to be okay?" Wolfram asked worriedly.

Gisela smiled reassuringly before she answered him, "Yes… he's going to be alright".

"Is anyway… his memory will be back?" Gunter turned to asked at his adopted daughter.

"Hm… it seems nothing wrong with his head and if he is exposes to his surrounding or people he loves, maybe he can remember faster" Gisela explained and she focus her attention to Wolfram. All the eyes fell upon the blond ex-prince.

Wolfram keep silent and he just nodded at her words.

'I'll definitely make Yuuri remember me and our engagement!'

A sentence from Gwendal woke up Wolfram from his own thought.

"Wolfram, get His Highness and his friend over here."

Wolfram nodded and stood up from his chair, leaving the office and headed to the royal chamber.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Royal Chamber.<p>

"Richter, are you feeling okay?" Gerard asked after Richter fell into silent when the Lords left the room.

Richter looked at Gerard and sighed "I'm okay. It's just that I doesn't understand what is going on now."

"It's not only you. I'm also confuse by their acts"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"It's nothing"

Richter wanted to say that this place made his heart ache because of that overwhelming feelings he got everytime he tried to pry into his lost memory but he just couldn't say it.

Gerard looked at Richter with worried face. He realised Richter had act out of his normal self, since they walked into the castle. 'Is it possible that he is the king? Well… he is double black and I had heard the king is a young teen around Richter's age. But, I didn't hear any news that the king is missing'

The dark blue haired demon shook his head and tried to think of other things that could distract him from his thought. He could be crazy just to think about that. But, if Richter was the king, then, how about him? Would he still be his friend? Would he want to do anything with him? Gerard felt his heart hurt and he fisted his shirt on his chest.

'I can't. I love him too much. What should I do if I lost him? If he ever leaves me…'

Gerard could felt his eyes wet. He turned his head and blinked the tears away. Richter saw him and he wore a concerned face.

"Gerard, are you okay?"

It took Gerard ten seconds before he turned his head on Richter's direction. He forced a smile and laughed. "I'm okay. Nothing wrong"

"Hmm… Richter?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Gerard sudden wish startled Richter.

"Eh?"

A silent filled the air after the words been spoken.

Gerard laughed nervously to put off what he had been saying – broken the silence. Both of them blushed and faced the other direction.

"I'm sorry" Gerard spoke softly. His face was still red from embarrassment.

"What?" words from Gerard confused the double black.

"I'm sorry" Gerard repeated the words.

"Why?"

"For asking to kiss you. I'm sorry" Gerard lowered his head in shame. Unable to look into Richter's eyes.

Richter blushed when he heard the word 'kissing'. "I… It's okay, I didn't mind"

"Then… can… can I hug you?"

"Eh?"

"I promise, I'll not do anything funny" Gerard raised both of his hands in defence and laughed nervously.

Richter took about 15 seconds for him to contemplate with it and answered, "Then, if you promise… I think it's okay"

Gerard leaned forward and closed the distance between his body and Richter. Richter leaned forward slowly and let Gerard wrapped his arms around him. Richter hesitantly let his arms circled the dark-blue haired young demon.

* * *

><p>Wolfram stood in front of the door to his and Yuuri's shared bedroom. When he was going to open the door, he heard some of the words coming from the inside of the room.<p>

"_Then… can… can I hug you?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I promise, I'll not do anything funny" _

"_Then, if you promise… I think it's okay"_

Wolfram's body shook with anger and fear.

'No! Yuuri will not fall for that guy! That fiancé thing was not true!'

He tightened his hold on the door's knob and opened it slowly – without making a single noise. There, he saw his fiancé, Yuuri, hugged the young demon with violet eyes. Wolfram seemed forget to breathe for a moment and stared at them.

"Yuuri"

A single drop of tear escaped from his eye.

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek on next chapter:<p>

**Chapter 12: Last Hope**

Richter gasped and he couldn't believe it. King from another kingdom tried to kill him? But why? Had he done anything bad? Unconsciously he grasped at Gerard's hand asking for strength to hear all of this new sudden information. Gerard realized this and he placed his other hand on top of Richter's, reassured him that everything was going to be okay.

Wolfram saw all of that. He fisted his hand and tried to look away. He wanted to cry but he couldn't let his tears drop. He wanted to shout at Yuuri for cheating but he couldn't do it. He was being haunted by the image from before, where his Yuuri hugged the dark blue haired demon. 'Is they engaged? Is Yuuri really forgetting me?' this thought kept repeating themselves inside the blond demon's mind.

~~~~~~~~~skip. skip. skip~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri rummaged through the wardrobe trying to find anything that might help him remembering his past. There, he found a frilly pink nightgown hanged along with Wolfram's uniforms. A sudden wave of memory flashed in his head. There he saw himself on the bed, sleeping and beside him was a blond haired boy or girl that wearing the same nightgown that he held in his hand. Yuuri tried to remember who was that person and his name but failed and his headache came back. He fell on his knees in a loud thud.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Did Yuuri <strong>really<strong> get engaged to Gerard? With his headache, will he be able to recall his lost memory? What will Wolfram do to help Yuuri regain his memory back? Is there any hope left for Wolfram? Everything will be reveal on Chapter 12! **

**Thank you for taking your sweet time reading this story~ :) If possible please REVIEW after you read ;D**

***This story is almost on its end. Only a few chapters left.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your reviews, Aihime195, Yumi-chan Hamano and killerprincess112~! X3**

**Warning: unbeta'd (contains of grammatical and spelling errors), OOCness - you've been warned!**

**I update faster this time. Hope you'll like it! ;D ,,, R & R!**

**Enjoy Chapter 12! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Last Hope<strong>

Gerard dropped off his arms from Richter and smiled sweetly. Richter blushed and let go of his arms from Gerard's back. After exchanging a few shy glances, just now, Richter realized that Wolfram was standing in front of the door.

"Ah, Wolfram! You're here!"

Wolfram then realized that he'd let his tears fell and quickly lowered his head down and wiped away the tears. He then, masked his face and crossed his arms over his chest and acted like a cocky brat.

"Yuuri! Gwendal asked me to get you and him!" Wolfram pointed his index finger towards Gerard – refused to say his name.

Richter who was oblivious to Wolfram's emotion, smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Wolfram felt a surge of feelings to hugged the double black and felt his body towards him. How he missed him so much. His Yuuri.

"Wolfram?"

"…"

"Wolf? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ah, I'm okay. Come, follow me to the office" Wolfram controlled his self composure and led the way to Gwendal's office.

The way to the office filled with silence. Wolfram walked side by side with Richter and Gerard was walked behind them. Feeling satisfied after he had managed to hug the teen that he love so much.

Richter sent some glances towards Wolfram from time to time but the blond demon didn't even say a word to him and seemed to not noticing him.

'What happened to him?'

Wolfram who was walking silently, realized the double black gave him was looking at him but he chose to ignore him. He still couldn't forget what he had seen in their bedroom.

'How dare Yuuri hug another guy in our bedroom? I know he has amnesia but that still didn't give him the right to do that!'

Wolfram stopped in front of the mahogany door and knocked on the door before he opened it after heard a reply from inside.

Wolfram opened the door and let Richter and Gerard walked in first, then he followed after them and closed the door behind him. In the room, there were already Gwendal with his scornful face, Gunter with his worried face, and Yozak with his amused face. Well, he always looked like that and Conrad was absent because he had another duty to attend.

"Sit down" was the order from Gwendal.

Richter sat down hesitantly on the chair and Gerard chose to sit down next to him. Wolfram eyed Richter from the corner of the room – stood silently.

"First, let me introduced my self. I'm Gwendal von Voltaire, Chief Commander of Military. This guy here is Gunter von Christ, advisor and teacher to the Maou. The one on my right side is Yozak Gurrier, he works under me and lastly, my youngest brother, Wolfram von Bielefeld, and he is the captain to Bielefeld troops. I believe you already know him"

A shocked expression painted both of the demon and half-demon. Richter looked at Wolfram and stared at him. Wolfram just kept silent and nodded his head.

"Why I called you to my office is because there is important matter we need to discuss with you two. Especially you, Richter."

Richter looked straight at Gwendal's face and he gulped down. Nervous and scared on what could be so important that he had to come personally to the castle.

"Y-Yes?"

"Listen. I want you to know that…" Gwendal took a deep breath before he continued with a frown on his face, "You are the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi"

Richter couldn't believe his ears, asked once again, "Hmm… what did you said? I think I heard wrong" and laughed sheepishly.

Gwendal growled and his frown was gone even deeper. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and scowled, "Yuuri, you did hear it right. You're the Maou and my fiancé"

Yuuri just stayed still at his place and looked at every face in the room trying to find any hint of joke. But what he found were the seriousness.

"You meant I'm really the Maou? And you're really my fiancé?" he asked again for confirmation. He looked at Wolfram for explanation.

Wolfram sighed before answering him, "Yes. You're the Maou, Yuuri and yes, we are engaged"

Yuuri stared at Wolfram and thought for a moment, 'Then, that's why I felt like that. He must be someone very important to me'

Wolfram realized Yuuri's stares and asked, "What?"

Yuuri averted his eyes quickly and blushing, "I-It's nothing…"

"Hmm… okay"

Meanwhile, Gerard stayed dumbstruck as the he tried to process all the things that being said. He looked at Richter and Richter looked at him with a confused expression. 'Is that all being said is true? Is Richter actually like what that blond brat said before, his fiancé, the Maou, Shibuya Yuuri?' Gerard looked up at Gwendal and saw his eyes didn't played nor waver. He looked at them and without he meant it, he had said it out loud, "How?"

Gwendal sighed and he placed both of his hands on the table. Richter also looked at Gwendal and he also wanted to know how it could be possible that he was actually the Maou.

"Well, there are so many things happened in just a short time" Gwendal sighed again and added, "It was about a month ago when we lost track of you."

Gerard's and Richter's eyes went wide when they realized that at that time Richter was found by Gerard and he had lost his memory.

"That day, after you was finished signing all the paperwork, you were asking permission from me to go outside of the castle. I didn't want to let you but since it was you, it was useless to say that to you. So, I assigned six personal guards but I didn't know that King Belal had sent his people to kill the Maou."

Richter gasped and he couldn't believe it. King from another kingdom tried to kill him? But why? Had he done anything bad? Unconsciously he grasped at Gerard's hand asking for strength to hear all of this new sudden information. Gerard realized this and he placed his other hand on top of Richter's, reassured him that everything was going to be okay.

Wolfram saw all of that. He fisted his hand and tried to look away. He wanted to cry but he couldn't let his tears drop. He wanted to shout to Yuuri for cheating but he couldn't do it. He was being haunted by the image from before, where his Yuuri hugged the dark blue haired demon. 'Is they engaged? Is Yuuri really forgetting me?' this thought kept repeating themselves inside the blond demon's mind.

Gunter examined his Heika and the young demon. He then looked at Wolfram and realized he was trying to hold down his own feelings. The Wolfram that he had known before will acted according to his emotion but now, he merely let go of what could trigger his anger. Gunter worried what could make the Little Lord Brat held his own emotion and he was worried with his Heika relationship with that violet eyes demon since the two seemed very close.

Meanwhile, Yozak eyed the double black and the dark haired demon beside him. He sighed at the Maou's ignorance towards the blond demon. After being told that Wolfram was his fiancé, he still did that.

"They chased you till the end of cliff and you fell down to the river. They thought that the Maou was dead and left. I sent the searching group to find you but all the searches were failed till Wolfram found you at the market" Gwendal finished his story and fixed his eyes on the young Maou.

"It's all makes sense. I found Richter washed by the river and he was injured on his head and maybe that was the cause for his amnesia" Gerard said while looking at Richter.

"It's Yuuri Heika" Gunter interrupted.

"Huh?" Gerard looked at him confused.

"You keep calling Heika, Richter." Gunter looked sternly at Gerard and he directed his stares at Gerard's hand. Gerard gulped down and let go of Richter's hand. Richter blinked and looked at Gerard and Gunter.

"What wrong?" Richter asked Gerard. Gerard just smiled nervously and shook his head. "Nothing"

Richter tried to process the news and he could feel his head hurt, again. He lowered his head and stared on his lap. The double black opened his mouth and spoke.

"So, I'm the Maou." He fell into silent before he added in a soft voice, "I'm sorry but this is too sudden for me. Could you please leave me alone?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the border of Shin Makoku, Conrad was resting in the tent when he got the message from the castle.<p>

"Lord Weller, there is a message from the castle" one of his troops gave him the paper containing the message.

"Thank you. You may dismissed"

Conrad sat straight and quickly opened the message and read the content.

-Letter-

Conrad W.

We have found Heika. He's now safe in the castle but he didn't remember anything since he has amnesia.

Gwendal von V.

-Letter-

Conrad let go of his breath that he didn't remembered holding it. A rush of relief washed over his body and mind. He slumped back at his seat and let out a sigh. His mind wandered to the castle where the double black was now. All of his worries gone after he read the message. He had been restless since he got the message that told him his godson was missing. Conrad wanted to go back to the castle in an instant to make sure than Yuuri was really there and safe. He missed him, his godson. But the trouble in the border was raised again and he had to make sure the lawless group would not make anymore trouble. Until the problem was lessened Conrad would not be able to leave there. Maybe he could wait for another days until he could go back home. The brunet smiled remembering Yuuri's cheerful face and innocent.

"Yuuri…"

* * *

><p>Yuuri was left alone in Royal Chamber. He continued to think since they left him in his and Wolfram's bedroom. According to Wolfram, they shared the room since they got engaged. Yuuri's heart fluttered every time he thought of the blond demon and there were that warm feelings that wrapped around his body that always managed to calmed him. Yuuri let out a sigh and looked around the room. The bed was big; it was enough to place 4-5 peoples in there and the canopy was dark green with golden tassel decorated it. He then walked to the wardrobe and opened it. There he could saw several pair of the same black uniforms for the Maou and at one side of the wardrobe, there hanging other uniforms in blue color. He realized that the blue uniforms were Wolfram's belonging, his fiancé. Yuuri blinked his eyes, "I unconsciously called Wolfram my fiancé. But I still don't remember anything from before"<p>

Yuuri smiled softly and thought, 'Maybe I do really love him. I don't understand but I always feel happy and warm whenever I'm with him'

Yuuri rummaged through the wardrobe trying to find anything that might help him remembering his past. There, he found a frilly pink nightgown hanged along with Wolfram's uniforms. A sudden wave of memory flashed in his head. There he saw himself on the bed, sleeping and beside him was a blond haired boy or girl that wearing the same nightgown that he held in his hand. Yuuri tried to remember who was that person and his name but failed and his headache came back. He fell on his knees in loud thud.

Yuuri was holding his head in his hands when the door to the room was being knocked and a soft voice could be heard. Yuuri tried to answer but he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was standing outside the Royal Chamber since they left the office and guarding it. He heard a loud thud from the other side of the room and wondered what that could be. He knocked on the door several times but there was no answer. He then called out for Yuuri.<p>

"Yuuri? Are you okay in there?"

Wolfram waited for a few more second and when he still didn't hear any reply, he decided to enter the room. The blond soldier opened the door and what had welcoming his sight shocked him.

"Yuuri!"

There, the double black was on the floor with both of his hands on his head. Pressing it together to ease the pain. Wolfram quickly went over to his fiancé's side and held the double black into his arms and guiding him to the bed.

"Yuuri, are you okay? Should I call Gisela?" he asked worriedly when seeing Yuuri was in pained.

Yuuri just shook his head and he looked at Wolfram's face. Then, that memory washed over his head again. There he still couldn't saw that person's face but he somehow knew that person was Wolfram. Yuuri smiled but his smile was strained.

"Wolfram…"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Wolfram…"

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri just smiled and he shook his head before he let it fell on the pillow.

Wolfram blinked at Yuuri's sudden weird behaviour. 'Why? Why did he say my name?' he pondered. He then looked back at the young Maou. 'Did he remember me?'

"Yuuri, are you okay?"

Yuuri looked at him before he answered softly, "Yes, I'm okay. It's normal. It's always happen when I'm trying to remembering my memory"

"Are you really okay? I should have called Gisela"

"No. Really, I'm okay. It will go in a few minutes. Stay with me" Yuuri then held Wolfram's hand in his. Wolfram blushed at the sudden act.

The room fell into silent and only a soft breathing of the two people could be heard. Yuuri was still holding onto Wolfram's hand and didn't let it go. Yuuri opened his mouth decided to break the silence.

"Wolfram?" said Yuuri - softly.

"Yes, Yuuri?" Wolfram focused his eyes on his fiancé.

"What if…" Yuuri started but stopped and there was uncertainty in his eyes.

"Go on…" Wolfram gave a squeezed on Yuuri's hand. Giving him strength to continue with his words.

"What if I couldn't remember my past? What if my memory isn't back?" Yuuri then looked into Wolfram's eyes and a sad expression colored his face.

Wolfram looked at those large black eyes and Yuuri's sad demeanor ripped his heart apart.

"It's going to be okay. You'll remember it" he tried to reassure him and smiled.

"But! Whenever I'm trying to remember, that headache always there and prevent me from remembering my memory" Yuuri said panicky and his held on Wolfram's hand tightened.

"And… what if I couldn't remember you, my fiancé. What if that happen?" his eyes started to shed tears from all the pressure that he confined in his heart for all these times.

Wolfram let go of his hands from Yuuri's clutches and put both of his hands on Yuuri's face. He cupped his fiancé's face and stared into those deep black eyes.

"Yuuri do you remember this, when you said it to me, 'I'll never forget you Wolf and if I ever forget about you please remind me that I'm yours only.' So, I'm going to make you remember that you're mine alone and forever" Wolfram's eyes full with determination, passion, hope and love.

With that last hope, he kissed Yuuri passionately on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Wolfram's kiss be able to return the double black's memory? Or is it hopeless? What will Gerard do? Will he step back or fight his best to win over the young maou?<strong>

**That's it for this chapter! Yay~! Another 2 more chapters left! Ahh~ I can't wait to finish this story XD**

**Since this story is going to end in a few chapters, there will be no more sneak a peek on next chapter. Heh! I just wanna make it a suspense. It's no good if you can guess the ending, right? XD**

**Anyway, please R & R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**As always, thank you for your supports and reviews~! I'm really happy! And tenfold happy 'cause this fic will end in another chapter! Yay~!**

**Warning: unbeta'd and OOCness!**

**Here, enjoy Chapter 13!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: True Love<strong>

_Like a magic, the kiss broke all the curses!_

Wolfram still couldn't believe what he had heard from Yuuri's mouth.

"What? Can you repeat that?" Wolfram asked, again.

"I said, I love you, Wolf. I can remember everything now" as he said that Wolfram hugged him and kissed him, again – not letting him go. Yuuri just let Wolfram hugged him and he kissed him back.

"So, how can you remember out of a sudden? When you said you always got that headache every time you were trying to remember things" Wolfram asked – breaking the kiss. His eyes bore into Yuuri's black eyes, confused written all over them. Yuuri stared back into those emerald green eyes that he had come to love with love in his eyes.

"It's just when you kissed me, something sparked in my mind and I felt that I was longing for that touch from you. My memories seemed to come back slowly and I can remember it fully, now" Yuuri explained. A soft smile plastered on his innocent face.

"You meant you did remember me before?" Wolfram asked, wanted to know more about it.

"I did not actually remember but my heart hurting everytime I saw you sad and hurt because of me. Though, I didn't remember anything but I knew you are very important to me. You always made me feel warm inside just by being with me, Wolf… Even I still couldn't remember anything" Yuuri answered, his hands were holding onto his fiancé's hand.

"Then, if you felt like you knew me, why you didn't tell me anything?" Wolfram said. His voice was full with sadness and anger from Yuuri's choice of actions.

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you, but I'm not sure and I didn't want you to hurt more with my memory loss. I wanted to make sure that I remember everything before I tell you" the double black then wrapped his arms around his fiancé's torso and whispered, "Thank you for reminding me that I'm yours only and didn't give up on me"

Wolfram had tears up when he heard everything that his fiancé said. After all these obstacles, they were finally able to be together and loved each other. How he waited for this moment, to be with Yuuri, and soon they will marry and have their own family.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Yuuri"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gerard was strolling in the garden where Lady Celi's flowers were. After Richter… no, it was Yuuri Heika, wanted to be alone, he chose to stay in the garden to clear his turmoil mind.<p>

The handsome dark blue haired demon sat on the fountain and he placed his head on his hand. His mind had gone havoc with all the new information he was trying to process.

"Richter… no, Yuuri Heika. What did I do? All this time I was living with the king of Shin Makoku."

His mind went back to the days that he had spent with the double black teen. How he came to love him slowly and how they were live happily without any problem till the day that blond demon came and claimed Richter as his fiancé, the Maou himself.

Gerard scared. He scared if Richter would forget him. He would be alone again. No one was going to fill a void in his heart. It was going to be back to 'normal' before Richter came into his life and gave him a chance to fall in love.

"Richter… what should I do? Looks like I'm falling deeper for you than I ever thought"

* * *

><p>Yuuri changed into his regal black uniform and took off of his wig and contact lens. He decided to find Gerard and have a talk with him. Wolfram was waiting in the room while Yuuri was changing into his Maou uniform back. Wolfram couldn't help a smile that formed on his lips.<p>

'Yuuri has back'

'He comes back to me'

'He said he loves me'

Wolfram was grinning happily and his mind wandered off to somewhere who knows where and only his body existed in the room. Yuuri finished changing and he walked to the bed. There he stood in front of the blond demon and called him.

"Wolfram"

"…"

"Wolfram"

"…"

After a few calls, Yuuri looked at his fiancé's dreamy face. Yuuri chuckled and he knew that Wolfram was too happy to have him back. While Wolfram was still in la-la land, Yuuri leaned closer to the blond soldier and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

Wolfram seemed to be back to reality when he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his. He blinked and when he contemplated with what had just happened, Yuuri pulled back and smiled at him. Wolfram's face was red from embarrassment for being caught in his dream state.

"Yuuri?"

"Wolf, I'd call you for a few times but it seemed you were not here" after he said that, Yuuri chuckled and that made Wolfram already red face become redder.

"Shut up! You wimp!" Wolfram snorted and crossed his arms over his chest trying to hide his red face.

Yuuri just laughed and to Wolfram his laugh sounding like a melody. How he missed that laugh from his wimp. Wolfram smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri said as he startled with Wolfram's sudden move.

"Don't move"

"Eh?"

"Just let me hug you, Yuuri."

"Ermm… okay"

They enjoyed each other's presence in silence and Wolfram tightened his hug more.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" Yuuri asked worriedly.

"Hmm… I miss you, Yuuri. You don't know how much I'd been worried when I was back from the border and found out that you were missing"

"Wolfram, I'm sorry"

Wolfram just shook his head and added, "I'd been worried for days and searched for you days and night. Every time I failed, I couldn't forgive myself. I was supposed to protect you, yet, I have failed you" a soft sobs could be heard from Wolfram.

Yuuri tried to turn his head to take a look at Wolfram but the blond soldier tightened his hold and preventing Yuuri from turning his head. "Wolf, please… it was not your fault nor anyone's fault. It was my own carelessness. I should have stayed in a castle but my stubbornness always wins over me" Yuuri said softly trying to comfort his fiancé and patted Wolfram's back in a soothe manner.

"But! I vowed to protect you and to fall with you if you fall and here, I let your hands slipped away from my own" Wolfram's sobs became heavy and Yuuri could feel his shoulder was wet.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Gerard found me and helped me" Yuuri said.

Wolfram winced at the mentioned of Gerard's name and he let go of his arms from Yuuri's body and wiped his tears away, before he looked Yuuri in the eyes.

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"Him, Gerard. Do you love him?"

"Eh? W-What? I'm not"

"Then, why did you hug him earlier and is it true that he is your fiancé?" Wolfram's eyes bore into Yuuri's and his earlier sad demeanor was gone in an instant and changed into anger and jealousy.

"Eh? Oh!" then realization hit Yuuri as he recalled when Gerard declared himself as his fiancé and a blush covered his face when he remembered that Gerard asked for his permission to hug him.

"Yuuuuri" Wolfram voice dangerously low and Yuuri could swear that he saw fire in those emerald green eyes.

"I'm not cheating on you! It was Gerard's idea. We're not engaged!" Yuuri explained quickly, scared of Wolfram's anger.

"What about the hug?" Wolfram narrowed his eyes.

"Eh…" Yuuri laughed nervously and added quickly when he heard Wolfram growled in frustration, "He was asking me if he could hug me. Then-"

"Then, you let him hug you!" Wolfram's words cut off the rest of Yuuri's.

Yuuri just nodded his head and Wolfram's anger intensified.

"You wimp! How dare you let other guy hug you! You wimpy cheater!" Wolfram fisted his hand and formed a fireball.

Yuuri squeaked and he ducked before the fire could burn his hair. "Wolfram! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes! Better than I let you cheat on me with that guy!" Wolfram yelled.

"Wolfram, I'm not cheating on you. And I'm going to tell Gerard that I remember my own self" Yuuri said softly, tried to pleas with his fiery blond fiancé.

Wolfram stopped his ranting and crossed his arms over his chest, "Then, you better tell him now and I'm going with you to prevent you from flirting" Wolfram walked to the door and waiting for Yuuri to follow him.

* * *

><p>Gerard was sitting on the bench in the garden when he heard someone walking in his direction. He looked behind of him and saw Yuuri. Gerard smiled and frowned when he realized the blond Lord was walking beside the double black.<p>

"Gerard!" Yuuri smiled and greeted his friend.

Gerard smiled and he stood, "How do you do Heika?" he bowed formally.

Yuuri flinced and he didn't like when Gerard called him Heika. Wolfram just stood at the side and watched all of it silently.

"Gerard… its Richter and don't call me that again" Yuuri said and smiling. Gerard still couldn't control his blush whenever the double black smiled.

"But you are the king of this country and I can't address your name casually. Beside, Richter is not your real name…" the dark blue haired demon said and he mumbled the last part quietly.

But, Yuuri heard all of that and he smiled.

"You know, Gerard…" he started.

Gerard just heard him silently and looked at Yuuri's face.

"I'm remembering who I am now."

Gerard looked at Yuuri's face shocked. "You remember… but how?"

Yuuri blushed and he looked at Wolfram shyly, "Well, Wolfram help me remembered myself."

Wolfram blushed and snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. Gerard looked at the two lover birds and felt a pang of jealousy.

"So, you remember that he is your fiancé?" Gerard asked quietly.

Yuuri nodded his head, "Yes and I love him so much"

Gerard fell into silence and he darted his eyes away from Yuuri. 'I can't. I can't look him in the eyes. That eyes reflects all of Richter's love towards the blond demon'

'I'm no one in his heart. Maybe not even a friend anymore' Gerard's heart hurt and he clenched his shirt on his chest.

"I… I'm sorry"

"Why?" a confused look was on Yuuri's face.

"I'm sorry for falling in love with you. I'm sorry for keeping you with me" Gerard said sadly.

Yuuri listened silently and he walked closer to Gerard and hugged him. Gerard winced and shocked. Wolfram gritted his teeth and forced himself not to grab the double black by his ear and accused him of cheating. 'It's okay. Yuuri just wanted to comfort him' Wolfram chanted in his head for god knows how many times to prevent him from burnt his fiancé.

"I'm grateful that you let me stay with you and help me. I'm happy when you say you love me and… I love you too as a friend."

"Richter…"

"Yes… Richter. You gave me a name when I need it and I'm really happy. That name will always be my second name beside my name, Yuuri."

"Rich… do you mean, you still want to be my friend?"

"Yes and you can call me by the name that you gave me. I'll always be Richter for you, Gerard." Yuuri let go of his arms and looked Gerard in the eyes while smiling sincerely.

Gerard felt his heart pounding loudly by the way Yuuri had said his name and asked him to call him Richter. Gerard realized he was still in love with Richter and it would take him maybe forever to forget him.

"Rich…" Gerard said and he pulled Yuuri towards him and kissed him on the lips.

Yuuri was too shocked and didn't move. His eyes wide opened and his brain couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Meanwhile, Wolfram was dumbstruck and his jaw dropped.

After a few seconds, Gerard let go of Yuuri and he smiled. "Thank you for the kiss, Rich."

"G-Gerard…"

"I'll always love you and if you ever feel boring with your fiancé, you can find me" Gerard said and he chuckled at Yuuri's and Wolfram's priceless expression. Wolfram turned his head towards his unfaithful fiancé. Anger was clearly written on his face.

"Yuuuuuri…" Wolfram said dangerously and Yuuri tensed.

"How dare you let him kiss you! You wimpy cheater!" Wolfram walked towards his fiancé and gave him a head-locked.

"Ekk! Wolf! Stop! I'm not wimpy cheater!" Yuuri said while being choked by his fiery fiancé.

"Oh~! And Richter! I'll come to visit you next time! Your lips are soft and sweet" Gerard winked and waved the Royal Couple good bye. Leaving the castle.

Yuuri blushed harder and Wolfram's anger was tenfold and now he was chasing after the double black with a fireball.

* * *

><p>Do you like this chapter? I include many Yuuram moments~! Kya! They're so sweet! X3<p>

Yay~! Another chapter and then finished! Banzai! XDD Too happy to finish my first fic :3

I'd finished the last chapter but I think this also could be a perfect ENDING! Should I post the chapter or should I not? Or should I stop here?

**Anything, just tell me through the review!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all who review last chapter! **

**Warning: unbeta'd and OOCness!**

**Disclaimer: KKM mine? Nah, just dreaming~!**

**This is the last chapter that you've been waiting for, I present to you, Chapter 14 [FINAL]! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: I Just Want You Back [FINAL]<strong>

"Yuuri, you wimp! Don't you ever dare let that guy or other guys and beautiful girls kiss your lips again!"

"Wolf… it was not my fault. I didn't know that Gerard would kiss me" Yuuri said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah! But you looked like you enjoy the kiss!" Wolfram glared at the double black.

"I'm not! Beside, I have you and I'll not let other guys kiss me again" Yuuri said quietly and he blushed at his own words.

Wolfram fell into silence and he stared at Yuuri. Yuuri felt the atmosphere was uncomfortably quiet, looked up at the blond soldier, "Wolf?"

When Yuuri looked up at his fiancé, Wolfram had already closed the distance between his face and Yuuri. Yuuri was stunned at his place and couldn't move when he felt a soft pair of lips was pressed against his own. Wolfram lets his lips lingered for a minute before he pulled back and smiled lovingly.

"Remember Yuuri… your lips belong to me and all parts of your body and heart are mine. I'll not let other people take you from me again" Wolfram caressed Yuuri's face softly and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Yuuri still stunned, just nodded his head and blushing furiously. Wolfram found it was cute of Yuuri to blush after they kissed and he couldn't resist hugging the double black.

"W-Wolf?"

"Shhh… just keep quiet. Let me hug you."

Yuuri kept his mouth shut and let the blond soldier hugged him. They savored the moments before a bald Darcascos was interrupting their private time.

"Heika, Lord Bielefeld! Lord Voltaire is calling for you in the office!"

Both of the Royal Couple looked at each other and separated. Yuuri blushed furiously and Wolfram imitated a cough, covering his red face.

"Thank you Darcascos. We'll be in there." Wolfram said and grabbed Yuuri's hand.

Darcascos bowed and went to do his jobs. They arrived at the office door and knocked before Gwendal gave his permission to enter. There in the office, Gunter, Yozak, Gwendal, Murata and Conrad have been already present. Yuuri's eyes wide opened and he let go of Wolfram's hand and ran to Conrad.

"Conrad! It's been a long time since I see you" the young Maou smiled.

Conrad smiled his infamous smile and replied, "It is. I'm glad you're well, Heika."

Yuuri pouted and crossed his arms, "It's Yuuri. You're my Godfather, Conrad."

Conrad just chuckled and he ruffled Yuuri's hair lovingly. Wolfram watched from the side with jealousy and ready to yell at his wimpy fiancé for cheating on him with his little big brother. But, a cough from Gwendal, interrupted them and all eyes focused on the tall dark haired demon.

"So, we are meeting here because of some problems"

"What problems?" The young Maou looked curious.

"Conrad."

Conrad nodded his head understood and started to explain. "Well, I just back from the border and we all know this whole fiasco was caused by Big Shimaron."

Yuuri interrupted and looked confused, "Wait! What are they doing in here, Shin Makoku?"

"It seemed your attackers were sent by King Belal. He wanted you to die" Conrad said.

"Belal? Why? Why he can't just let it go?" Yuuri looked sad and he looked at the room occupants and felt arms encircle his waist. Wolfram smiled and hoped his fiancé would feel his support.

"It's seems Shibuya, King Belal really hates you. He had come to decide to just kill you and eliminate you as his enemy" Murata said and his glasses glinted. Yuuri fell into silence and slumped onto Wolfram's chest. Wolfram tightened his hug on his fiancé.

"It looks like they still didn't know the Maou is still alive. When, they thought they had killed you that time, they cause the uproar at the border just to weaken our defenses. The first time they caused it was because they wanted to distract us and let our guard on the Maou loose" Yozak said. He eyed at the young Maou. The orange haired spy hated it when people were trying to harm the young Maou. He had come to love the double black and he vowed to protect him.

"So, what should we do now?" Wolfram asked. He looked at Gwendal questioning.

Gwendal opened his mouth and spoke, "Since we didn't know about their next plan, we should tighten the security in the castle and I want you and Conrad to protect the king."

Wolfram and Conrad both nodded their head. Murata walked towards his friend and patted Yuuri's shoulder, "Take care Shibuya. We didn't want to lose our Maou." He said seriously before he exited the room and made the youngest Shibuya, scared.

"That's it. You all can dismiss" Gwendal said to conclude the meeting.

Yozak and Conrad let the blond soldier comforted the young Maou. Meanwhile, Gunter just kept his mouth shut the whole time because he was thinking of the plan to protect His Majesty from King Belal's threat. He would never let the misfortune befallen on his beloved Maou, again.

* * *

><p>Wolfram and Yuuri were back to their room and they sat on the bed quietly. Wolfram eyed his fiancé and wondered what should he said to calm the double black.<p>

"Wolf…"

A word from Yuuri startled the blond demon. "Yes, Wimp?" Wolfram said playfully to ease the young Maou's troubled heart.

"I'm not a wimp!" Came the automatic reply from the double black.

Wolfram chuckled and Yuuri blinked his eyes, confused. Long forgotten the problems.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to distract you from the problem. You look like you wanted to cry" Wolfram said and he smiled softly.

"Hey, I'm not going to cry! … And thank you Wolf." Yuuri smiled and thanked Wolfram for trying to help him to forget the problems.

"It's nothing. Beside, you're a wimp to begin with"

"Stop calling me that!"

Yuuri shut his mouth and laughed. Wolfram blinked and looked at Yuuri like he was going crazy.

"Ugh… Yuuri, are you okay?" Wolfram worried at his fiancé sudden lunacy.

"I'm okay Wolf. It's just you always manage to sidetrack me and makes me forget about my worries"

Wolfram blushed and coughed, "Well, you're my fiancé and it is normal for me to protect you"

"Thank you, Wolfram." Yuuri hugged the blond demon to express his thanks.

Wolfram blushed harder and he hugged the double black back, "You're welcome. I'm so happy when I got you back. I'll never let you go again and I'll protect you from all the difficulty"

Wolfram tightened his hug and whispered softly into the young Maou's ear, "You know, Yuuri…"

"Hmm?"

"I just want you back and I'm glad that you're back safely into my arms"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Big Shimaron. King Belal's castle.<p>

"So, you said, the Maou is still alive?" King Belal asked his soldier.

"Yes, Heika." The soldier answered while bowing his head low.

"How? You said that he already dead at that time!" King Belal yelled at the soldier in front of him. The anger started to engulf him.

"W-We were wrong. We never expected that a villager would help him" a young soldier stuttered on his words, feared on the King's wrath. King Belal ignored him and made a decision to punish him.

"Guards!" King Belal called his guards and they came quickly.

"Yes, Your Highness" the two guards stood in front of the king.

"Take him to the dungeon!" Here came the order from the king.

The helpless soldier was only able to ask for forgiveness and his voice sank into the palace.

"Hmph! Such a fool!"

"Now, what should I do?"

King Belal paced from right to left while thinking of another plan to kill the Maou. 'Hmm… I should ensure that this time he will die. Maybe I should call esoteric magicians and let them handle the task. They can do what they seem fit and torture the Maou till he dies.'

The cruel king laughed evilly and he called upon his guard to execute his plan.

"Well, well, well… you're not lucky this time, Maou Heika."

And yet again, another catastrophe was going to befall on the young Maou of Shin Makoku. 

**END OF STORY.**

* * *

><p>Yay~! XDD I finished it! Congrats to me! *clap 3x* I'm really happy my first story on KKM has finished! Though, I leave it at cliffhanger! I'd an idea for a sequel but maybe I'll not do it. Since, this story has a low rating *reviews* among all my short series DX<p>

So, last but not least, I thank you, all readers who're reading this. It's a real joy to know someone reading your story and tenfold happy when someone review it X3

To all my reviewers, thank you so much! Love you guys! Yumi-chan Hamano, Aihime195, killerprincess112, fuzzycarrotfriends, Miyuki Meiru, Lady Jam, and makyone, thank you guys!

For all readers who place this story on their alert and favorite *even though there's no review*, I'm also thankful! :D

Now, I can focus more on my other story especially, After Death, Comes Life and A Modern Cinderella Story. XD


End file.
